Second Chance
by Crazy Treasure Queen
Summary: Aichi accidentally met Kourin after a year of missing. What's Aichi going to do to reminisce Kourin's memories? Is there a happy ending await for them or it will end like the last time? The Vanguard hero won't waste his second (and last) chance.(Another pairings also show up)
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

 **Author note: Hello, everyone. Thank you very much for anyone who read my previous fanfictions. I hope you would enjoy this one too. I always have got this idea in my mind for a long time. I think it's time to write it…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard**

Chapter One

In a simple average high school boy's bedroom, the certain blunet got up from the sleep. He had dreamt about her again. The boy sighed. It was not like he wetted his pants or anything. (He might not feel this bad if it was) His dream kept repeating the scene he parted away from his beloved girl. Sendou Aichi could not shake this regret memory off his mind as well as the pleasant times they shared together. He had been questioning why Tatsunagi Kourin always was the one who needed to be sacrificed. Everyone called him as a hero for protecting this planet from Link Joker's invasion. _But what good is a hero who could save the whole world but his only princess?_ Aichi shook his head. The blunet took a quick bath and put on his usual clothes. Actually, his spring break would end in this few day. He was becoming a third-year high school student by the next Monday.

The boy kept up his morning routine as usual. His schedule was a bit special today. "Where are you going today, Aichi?" His mother, Sendou Shizuka asked. She knew that her son's answer would definitely be 'Card Capital'. But she just wanted to be sure.

"Card Capital and the public library" He replied while putting on his shoes.

"What are you going to do there? I don't think you will go to that place" His younger sister, Sendou Emi questioned in a surprising tone.

"Ah… I just want to borrow some TOFEL guides." Yes, it was his final year in high school. After that, he should go to the university. He chose to borrow the guides from the public library because there must be too many books to buy. Emi nodded at his answer. "Bye Mom and Emi. I leave" Aichi opened the door. "I will be home before six p.m," He added.

"Take care!" His mother waved her hand with a smile.

Aichi ran his way to his local card shop, Card Capital. Sub-manager welcomed him with a yawn as always. "Oh, good morning, Aichi" The lilac hair girl greeted him. The brunet who previously talking with her looked at Aichi and made some 'yo' sound as a greeting.

It had been a normal view to see them together lately. "Good morning Misaki-san! Good morning Kai-kun!" Excluding Kai Toshiki, Aichi must be the first customer of the day. He suspected if Kai had _slept over_ here since Nitta Shin was on a business trip and the brunet was studying abroad next month. Perhaps, Kai wanted to spend the time together with _his woman_ before they separate. The blunet decided to shut up for this issue. He would not believe if the two said they were not an item. And everyone might think so. He opened the file on the counter to see if there were something interesting for his deck. Tokura Misaki pointed him some newest items and continued her conversation with Kai. It was good that his best friend's _relationship_ was going well. But sometimes the blunet felt strongly jealous of them. Kai and Misaki had not been acting lovey-dovey to trigger anyone's jealousy, however, their somewhat behavior could be the point. _If only I could meet her again…_ He stopped flipping the pages by his princess's avatar, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome. This unit was now out-of-date but it was awkwardly meaningful for him. Without awareness, the boy pressed his thumb to caress the card like he was touching his girl.

Kai noticed his friend's action. "Even if it is her avatar, it **is not** her" The brunet warned. His cold clear voice snapped Aichi back to the reality. The blunet immediately startled.

"S-sorry!" He scratched his cheek trying to forget what he had done a few second ago. The Kagero user just sighed.

The lilac beauty poked Kai's arm to face her. "Don't you think Aichi's love sick is getting worse?" She asked in a low voice. Aichi had always been lively, but actually, he hid the pain of that separation inside. Everyone noticed and tried not to speak about it, feared of hurting him. After the sanctuary incident, he saw Kourin two times, first at Messiah Scramble event and second at the riverside after Misaki's graduation ceremony. He had got no chance to speak to her. And the blonde idol could not remember who he is… could not remember how much she loved Aichi. Her memories were washed away.

"I know… But how can I help him?" Kai sincerely stated. The blunet's problem was not like his own heart problem. At least, he could meet her in everyday life unlike the two.

"I'm wondering if you can give him an advice" Misaki mentioned.

"You should notice that I'm not good at the heart issue…" The brunet took out his deck.

Before he could speak the lilac beauty cut off. "So you would say you are only good at cardfighting?" Misaki looked at the pity blunet. "Boys talk through the game anyway" Kai sweat dropped to hear it.

"Hey, want some match?" The Kagero user challenged the hero.

"Sure thing!" Vanguard fight could help Aichi to stop thinking of Kourin a bit. He realized that he would felt twice lonelier because of his friends' graduation. Kai was going to study at France. Misaki would be much busier after she starts her university life, Miwa and Ren as well. They started playing the game as the soon-to-be third-year junior-high school boy and his gang entered the shop. Another was coming. Card Capital was becoming livelier in the late morning.

The match between Aichi and Kai became a prolonged war because of the heal triggers and more than three times legion. It ended with the Royal Paladin user's victory. "I sick of the green signs…" The brunet murmured. Each of them recovered the damages so many times in this battle. And Aichi definitely got a final heal as the Kagero user guessed. The blunet's final heal was the thing he and Miwa Taishi called a 'Hero Skill'. Kai noticed Misaki was watching him like she wanted him to do something. "Well…" He tried to think of a good opening sentence to the issue while shuffling the deck. "To be honest, your love sickness is getting more and more annoying" The lilac beauty mentally face palmed. It was not a good opening sentence at all.

"Wh-what!?" Aichi suddenly blushed. "Y-you know that?" The Vanguard hero stuttered.

"Your symptom is clear for everyone to see" _This guy can never lie anything to anyone._ Kai sighed. "Have you got a plan to get her back?" His face became serious. "Or you've already given up?"

Aichi shook his head. "I haven't got any…" His sapphire eyes were saddened. "But I cannot say I give up on Kourin-san neither" He had promised her before her disappearance to meet and befriend with her again someday. But he had not got a chance. "I guess Kai-kun understands this feeling, right?"

The blunet did not exaggerate. Despite Kai's denial, he had experienced heart issue. "Heh… So, don't let the thought of her bug your mind and obstruct your life…" The boy stood up. "This is the only thing I can say for now" He did not want the hero to feel hopeless, but he could not see the way either.

"Why are you so mean?" Miwa remarked after listening to his two friends' conversation.

"Or you would suggest him to join Kourin's fan club like Morikawa?" The brunet pointed the certain Grade3 gorilla at the corner. The blond boy sweat dropped.

"Thanks for reminding me" Aichi understood Kai's meaning. His future was far more important than his first love. If finally there was no way to reunite with the blonde idol, it must be a time to restrain his passion… even if he would never want to. _Speaks of future…_ "Oh! I think I have to go now!" He looked up at the clock and stood up.

"Where are going, Aichi-onii-san?" Katsuragi Kamui asked.

"I'm going to the public library, Kamui-kun. Mind joining?" The accompaniment of the young buddy could help his mood. The black hair boy was always energetic.

Kamui frowned. "Library is boring! I don't think it would be fun going there"

Aichi laughed to hear it. _This is really Kamui-kun._

"But I don't think so, Kamui" Misaki stated with a gentle smile. "If we have got a free time we can go together, Aichi" The lilac beauty suggested.

"Hey!" Kai started to protest. How could he let his goddess go with the hero alone?

Misaki shot a glare at the brunet. "I mean, if we, Q4, have got a free time we can hang out together, understand?" It was a good idea since Kai was about to leave Japan in the next month.

The blue hair hero agreed with that thought. He suggested his idea a bit before saying bye-bye to his friends and leaving the shop. He stopped by the fast food store to have lunch. During his meal, he saw the blonde idol on the TV. The text on the screen said that the show would interview Kourin's background next weekend. _How can Kourin-san give an interview anyway? Or she would tell a lie? She has got no memory of her old days, hasn't she?_ His mind filled with anxiety _. She must feel uncomfortable about that._

Aichi went to the large old public library. He walked to the study section. There were tons of English guide books he wanted. Why did he need those English books? Because he planned to achieve American scholarship for Bachelor of Engineering. The blunet was surprisingly good at Math and Physics but he was not sure about English. To achieve the scholarship, he needed to pass two or three international English tests. He leafed through several texts on the shelf but he found no book suit him. They were too advance.

"I suggest this book. It is far less complicated but useful" A feminine voice introduced him a thin orange grammar guidebook.

"Oh! Thank you very much" He smiled as he accepted the book. Aichi did not look at the girl.

"I have been watching you search for an English guide book in this section for a while, Sendou Aichi" The Vanguard hero turned to see the most precious girl in his life. Her long fair hair was beautiful as always. Her emerald eyes were breathtaking like ever. She wore a dark brown short skirt and a white long-sleeves shirt with a light brown sleeveless jacket on it. His princess gave him a friendly gentle smile. She might be disguising because Aichi saw her wearing a PC glasses and letting her hair free unlike usual.

"I-is that you, Kourin-san!?" The blunet was too happy to say anything at this moment. He wanted the time to stop by this second.

Kourin crossed her arms. "Yes, it's me. Are you going to tell anyone I'm here?" She was sure hiding from the fans.

"I don't!" Aichi smiled. Did she remember everything about him? The blonde looked the same as the old days. "Kourin-san remembers me?" The way she talked to him, the way see looked at him were not changed. Finally, Kourin could remember him…

The emerald eyes princess gave a familiar sighed. "How could I forget the hero of Messiah Scramble tournament and the famous cardfighter like you, Sendou?" Kourin shook her head. Aichi froze from the answer. His heart sank to hear she called him by the last name, unlike every time. "But I don't know that you are fanboying around me too…" The blunet drown into the freezing ocean. The girl in front of him did not remember anything.

-To be continued-

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I will be happy if you give me some reviews (laugh) It's going to be a multi-chapter story. I hope I can make you want to know what's going happen next. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

 **A/N: It might be a double upload (laugh) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination**

Chapter Two

The quiet place like a museum or a library were the best places for the aimless idol to hide or escape from her empty life as the celebrity. She had woken up with a blank memory… no name… no background. Everything was white. Tatsunagi Kourin was the name someone had given to her. She had been told to have two sisters, Suiko and Rekka. The three had been working as an idol group called Ultra Rare. Her job quaintly related to the game called Vanguard. She sang. She danced. She brought every audience a smile. Kourin pretended to be cheerful on the stage. But her heart was empty. Almost a year ago, Ultra Rare was involved in the fateful event called Messiah Scramble. It was Cardfight Vanguard special international tournament which only the chosen ones could participate in. In that event, the blonde found the boy who captured her attention, not with his handsomeness nor his courage to save the world. But it was because she felt somehow familiar to him like she had known him for a long time. Sendou Aichi must be the only one who could link the girl to her missing memories.

She was just want to escape from those stupid fans and reporters. Every time she wanted to hide from them, she went to the library and filled her emptiness with any knowledge she could get there. All she had done was just the hiding, not the evasion. But today she was absolutely needed to run away. Those stupid reporters wanted her biography, although her background was totally blank. Kourin had got nothing to tell them. She did not even know who she really was. She wanted to be disappeared to somewhere no one notice her. The girl walked through the old library and saw the certain blunet. The boy who always appeared in her vague dream. He was searching for some English guide book. She had ever read many books from that shelf furthermore, she knew which book should be recommended to him.

The blonde girl gathered her courage and walked up to the boy. He looked so happy to see her like she was his long lost lover. It was strange but true that she felt the same way. The atmosphere between them was awkwardly familiar like they knew each other before. When he asked if Kourin remembered him, she answered him with the truth. His eyes were saddened. Aichi must relate to her in some way.

His heart was squeezed. Aichi tried to say something which was not the word 'sorry'. He did not want to leave her like this. Because the hero knew there would never be a second chance. He hoped the blonde idol would not be annoyed and walk away. There was a dead air between them.

"Hey! That's Kourin-chan! Let's follow her!" The man voice broke the library's silence. They were the entertainment reporters. They tried to get her to their interview. "We finally found where she disappeared to!" One of them exclaimed. Aichi did not see them in his sight but he sensed they were coming here.

"We've got no time" He put his jacket on her to cover her face. "Run!" He called before pulling Kourin with him by the hand before they would get caught by the snoop reporters. The warmth from the hero's hand dissolved her fear away. Aichi pulled her as far as possible from them. They stopped by the fountain park nearby Card Capital. The boy panted hard without letting his hand off hers. The fear of losing her again was the only thing in his thought for this moment. "A-are you okay, Kourin-san?"

Kourin sweat dropped. "I should be the one who ask like that" _You look more tired than me._ She looked at how Aichi tried to stand on his legs. The blonde princess gave a sincere giggle. He looked up and frowned. "Anyway thank you very much, Sendou" She gently smiled at him.

Aichi let a sighed. "You welcome. And please call me Aichi" _as ever._ He answered.

 _This guy must know about my past…_ "Okay, Aichi…" Something told Kourin that Aichi was the one she could trust. "Well…"

Aichi finally found he was holding her hand so he let it free. "I'm sorry" And he realized something. "Kourin-san, where are you going to do next? You are…" He tried to find the word which could explain this situation.

"I'm escaping from this nonsense life" She replied in the clear voice. The boy was stunned. "I really sick of this life, Aichi" The blonde girl sat down on the fountain edge.

"Why!?" The hero cried out. "Your life isn't nonsense as you think!" _At least, I'm the one who loves you…_ He mentally shouted. "There is many things to do" He decided to calm himself down and sit beside her.

"You don't know how life is so nonsense when you have got no previous memory but the spotlights are put on you…" Kourin took off the PC glasses. "Think of it. I don't even know who I am. And when I woke up, they just indoctrinated what they want me to be! I won't stand it!" She seriously shook her head.

Aichi kept looking at her. He eventually knew what to say. "I don't know if Kourin-san will believe me or not, but…" The blunet gained his courage to tell her. This might be the final chance. "We used to be friends before" _We shared a lot of beautiful and miserable memories together._ "Your memories were sealed away for some reason… I don't know why it has been like that" _But,_ He continued. "I've promised you that we must meet again" _And we will create new memories together once again._ "And I will be your friend once again" He could remember the oath clearly. It was time to do what he had sworn.

Kourin gazed back at Aichi. She had got no memory of him. But the girl foreboded he was a trustworthy man. No need to ask several question, because his moves and tone showed his sincerity. "You may help me recall my missing memories… You can help me right?" Even if her memories were not recalled, she might found a new reason to live. She should recover her feeling.

"Yes! I will help you as much as I can, Kourin-san!" Aichi eagerly nodded. She forgot all their relationship, however, Kourin was indeed the same princess he always loved.

"Do you know?" The girl turned to the springing fountain.

"?"

"It is strange… But I have been dreaming of someone every night since I could remember. You are very similar to him…" She turned to him and searched her hand to his face. The blond slightly blushed due touching Aichi's face gently.

"Kourin-san…" The boy blushed. He could not tell how much he missed her warmth. Even just a little of hers could make him happy.

"You might be the one who can link me to my vanished memories" Kourin her hand off. Aichi made her smile from her heart many times today. She received his smile in return. "But first, I need a place to hide" The emerald eyes girl gazed around.

Aichi first thought of Card Capital. But took off his choice for today. There were so many people and Kourin might not ready to face them now. He would introduce his friends to her later. He guessed Misaki must miss the blonde to death. "How about my house?"

"Your house?" The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry! I live with my sister and mom. You can sleep in my sister's bedroom or my mom's" Actually he thought of such a thing like a normal guy. But he swore not to do anything on her before getting marriage (if they really get marriage). "My mom is very kind. I'm sure she will welcome you!"

"I hope so" She gave him a friendly laugh. "But make sure you had a second plan, Aichi" The boy nodded. "Please lead the way"

The Vanguard hero led his princess to the Sendou resident. He placed his hand on a knob and took a deep breath. After the sanctuary incident, no one seemed to recognize Kourin except his mates, PSYqualia users and the Quarter Knights. He must introduce her to his family again. He felt a bit worry if his mother would not approve the blonde. "I'm home"

-To be continued-

A/N: It might be a bit short for this chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **สวัสดีค่ะ** **! Hello! Why do I feel like I missed something in the last part? Like I had said in** _ **Hang out Hunt Cards**_ **that I** _ **try not to make the cliché story**_ **, I start to feel like this story might go wrong… (Sighed) Anyway! We're here for the chapter 3! I think this chapter is longer than the two previous chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination**

Chapter Three

Sendou Aichi was standing in front of his own house with Tatsunagi Kourin on his side. Before pushing the door to open, he turned to the blonde. "Are you sure running away like this?" The blunet asked. "I mean, at least, you should tell your sisters. So they won't worry about you"

The girl shook her head. "If I told them, they must tell everyone. And I soon get caught" She understood his concern. But she just wanted to hide away from the idol life. She wanted to be disappeared, at least, until she found herself physically and mentally ready to face her career.

"Are you sure?" The boy saw her nodded. He would find the way contact Suiko or Rekka later. "Do you really trust me?" He was happy she trusted him at the first sight. But don't she think it was too risk? What if he had a plan on cheating her? Aichi did not think Kourin would be that innocent.

The blonde crossed her arms. "Actually… I can't say I fully trust you" That was just like Aichi expected. "But I will trust you" She gave a serious look. "Aichi, you helped me run away from those people without hesitation. And the way you talk to me isn't like something you've prepared before… In another word, I don't feel like you are lying me" _You're introducing me to your family instead of hiding me in somewhere more secret._ "However, if I sense something suspicious, I will immediately contact my personal manager. And our problem won't end that easy" Her half-serious warning cause Aichi to sweat drop. The idol did not let her guard down like she ought to.

The Vanguard hero nervously laugh. There were lots of things to do from now on. He should be prepared for that. "Okay, I will introduce you to my mom. Then, we can discuss what to do next" He stated as he put his hand on the door knob. Aichi took a deep breath before pushing the door to open. "I'm home" The boy stepped into his house and signaled Kourin to walk after him.

"Welcome home, Aichi. You come back so early!" The lady with blue hair greeted her son. She was surprised to see the beautiful girl standing beside Aichi. "Well…" Shizuka stepped closer and whispered to the blunet. "Is she the girl from that idol group? What brings her here?" She worried if Aichi would do anything risk again. There were so many times Aichi risked his life through Vanguard adventure. The mysterious girl in front of her would not lead Aichi to the next war, would she? "Or is she just your friend?"

The blunet hesitated but nodded. "It's a long story. I will tell you all about that, Mom. But please let her be here" Aichi whispered back.

Aichi was always a good boy. He could never tell his mother a lie. The mother trusted in her boy. "Please come in, my dear. I will prepare a cup of tea for you" She smiled a welcome smile at her son's friend. "Make yourself at home and relax" Shizuka informed before she walked off to the kitchen. "Emi, we have a guest today!"

Kourin was guided to the dining room. She did not know if she had been here before or not. It could be the first time she was in the boy's house. "Ah… there are many things to explain. But don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine" Aichi mentioned like he was keeping himself calm down.

The blonde could not help but giggle. "Are you talking to me?"

"Wha!? Sorry!" The boy bowed his head.

"You don't have to excuse me. There is nothing wrong!" She kept giggling to conceal her nervousness. "Your mother looks so kind" _But she could be protective toward her son, though._

"Yeah! She is a very kind person!" The boy sincerely nodded. His princess smiled back.

"Sorry for making you wait" Aichi's mother and Emi stepped in with trays of tea and biscuit in their hands. The cups were served.

"Thank you, Mom" The boy took a sip of tea. The explanative sentences were popping in his mind. He tried to select which sound reasonable and which could persuade his family to accept the girl. _Persuade- no- They've known Kourin-san before. What if I could recall their memories about her?_ Thought Aichi _. What should I start then?_

"Thank you very much, Mrs Sendou" And Shizuka replied her with a gentle smile.

Before Emi sat down at her favourite seat, she spoke up. "Is sister a member of Ultra Rare girl group? Tatsunagi Kourin-san?" Ultra Rare idol group was pretty famous, especially for cardfighters.

 _I trust Aichi. Then, I should trust his family too._ "Yes, I am" Aichi's sister looked sincere just like him.

"Wow!" The chestnut hair girl was now excited. "You are much cuter than I saw on the TV! Oh! And I've seen you at Messiah Scramble too!" Emi grabbed Kourin's hand. Her eyes glisten with admired.

"Thank you so much. You are cute too" The blonde idol honestly praised the younger girl back. _Your sister is so lovely. If you were a girl, you might be this cute, Aichi._ Kourin soon surprised to feel familiar to this girl. She suspended it must not be their first meeting.

Kourin's existence before the moon incident has vanished from everyone's memories. Only Aichi, Ren, Leon, Kai, Misaki, Miwa, Naoki, Kamui and the Quarter Knights recognized her. So Emi was so excited meeting the famous idol like it was her first time. The vanguard and his mother just sat and sweat dropped. "Can I have your autograph?" The little girl might forget that she had ever been an idol's close friend. She had ever been Rekka's classmate and teammate.

Before Kourin could agree to sign her autograph, she could hear Aichi's mother cleared her voice. Emi ran back to her seat beside Shizuka. "You're Aichi's friend, right? What's your name, sweetie?" The mother tried not open the conversation with a stressful question. However, she could sense Aichi and this beauty had a somewhat serious problem. Aichi was a good boy. He would not impregnate his girlfriend when they were just a teenager, right?

"My name is Tatsunagi Kourin, ma'am" The blonde girl and the blunet had been friends before. But now she has an amnesia. She could not tell if Aichi was her friend.

"I'm surprised that Aichi and the young idol like you become friends, Kourin-chan. I guess it's because of Vanguard, isn't it?" The lady knew how her son was. "My son befriends with many people because of Vanguard. I really feel thankful to this game. Maybe I should have my own deck now" The mother told the story about her boy with giggled. Risking his life to screw up his courage and save the love ones was better than being a coward. And so Aichi loved the game, she could not hate it. All she could do was making sure Aichi would not overdo the cardfighting.

Cardfight Vanguard was an amazing thing. That was why billions of people around the world were so hyped with this card game. Kourin just nodded with agreement. "Mom. Emi" Aichi suddenly called in a serious tone. Everyone went to silent. "Could Kourin-san stay in our house for a while?"

Both Shizuka and Emi had got nothing to say. "Mom isn't refusing, but why does she have to stay with us?" Aichi's mom patiently asked. She hoped the answer would not be something like the girl was bearing the blunet's child.

Aichi and Kourin looked at each other before answering the question. "She had an amnesia, Mom" The hero inhaled and continued. "And the reporters are forcing her to give them her backstory. Kourin-san wants to hide until she can recall her memories" He could see a bunch of question marks above his mother and sister's heads.

"R-really, Kourin-chan?" Shizuka saw the idol nodded with a serious look. "But why don't you tell them you can't remember? It might be better than hiding like this. Everyone will be worry about you" The lady suggested with concern. Aichi's mother both worried and doubted.

The blonde remained in silence. The mother was waiting for her answer calmly. "I can't really make it" Kourin heavy-heartedly replied. The considerate eyes which captured on her affected her feeling.

Aichi placed his hand on his mother's before she would ask his princess further. "Mom, like I have said, it is a long story. Let me explain everything to you, okay?" If he left his mother in doubt, she might misunderstand them and it would lead to an argument.

"Okay, I'm listening" Her son was not an unreasonable guy. And she believed that professional idol like Kourin would not make a reckless decision too. Listening to his explanation was the best thing at this moment.

"It might be unbelievable fact, but I'm telling you the truth" He could remember how many times he told his family about his friends and Kourin. "I and Kourin have been friends for three years. And you two _knew_ her" The mother looked at Emi. The little girl stared back. "Do you remember the time when I started playing Vanguard?" They both nodded. "You remember that I had ever been possessed by the dark side of PSYqualia, right?" This adventure was a remarkable one.

"And your boyfriend names Kai-kun released you. Am I right?" His mother sometimes suspended his relationship between them. The two were so close. And Aichi talked a lot about the brunet. These facts always led anyone to suspension.

"Hey!" Aichi waved his hand. "We're not gay, Mom! Kai-kun already has a girlfriend!" Shizuka made a questioning sound. "His girlfriend is Misaki-san whose card shop I usually play at. You get it?" _You denied but you two act like you are._ The boy thought of the brunet and the lilac beauty.

"I don't know they are dating…" Aichi had never told his mother about such a news. "So my son isn't a gay? Ah! How relief!" Shizuka saw her boy raised his eyebrows. "But I wouldn't disgust if you really were"

"That's not a problem, Mom…" _How can you think that I'm a homosexual!?_ Aichi mentally cried. He did not against gay or lesbian. They were another forms of love. But he was a normal guy who loves a girl. He had already got the girl to love with. The blunet could see his mother and sister laughed. "Heh…" The boy sighed. "Back to business. That's true Kai-kun helped me from the obsession. But Kourin-san also lent him a hand for the salvation" _Do you remember, Kourin-san?_ "Remember? I've already told you this story… Kourin-san encouraged Kai-kun to save me. She also brought me to him" _Is this tale familiar to you?_ He paused to see how his family would react.

"You cardfighted Kai-san and lost!" Emi continued the story. The little girl stared at the blonde. "I somehow feel familiar to this story…" She looked at her mother. "Mom, I guess we've known Kourin-san before…"

"Really, Emi?" The mother felt the same way. She could not believe she would forget her son's important friend. The fact that there was a girl behind the incident solving was very familiar to her. But could not identify the girl's name like there was obscured by something.

Emi agreed by a nod. "She is one of Aichi's important friends… I can't remember but I sense she is" The little girl murmured. "Aichi, please continue. There must be something missing" She sensed some memories of hers has gone missing.

The Vanguard hero smiled. _This is a good sign_. "You may not forget Asia Circuit event when the clan Royal Paladin had replaced by Gold Paladin. My Blaster Blade disappeared. Can you remember my avatar by that time, Emi?" He gave a question to recall his sister's memories.

"Um… Blond Ezel, right?" Emi scratched her cheek. "Why did you ask?"

 _Because it would be linked to her._ "That's right! My Ezel is given by Kourin-san…" Before Aichi continued, he was cut by his sister.

"I can remember that! Blond Ezel also led you to the victory! You've ever told me Kourin-san gave it to you. I can remember!" Emi eagerly exclaimed. "A-and she is your classmate at Miyaji academy… You and Kourin-san set up the Cardfight club together!" It seemed like she could remember everything.

Kourin was surprised to hear her story from Aichi side. She deeply regretted losing those meaningful memories. However, she still could not remember the flown times.

"Then, it was Link Joker invasion. She got reversed and you saved her… But her memories… But she forgets all about us after the incident? And she has never shown up at Miyaji again…" Emi picked up the missing pieces of her memories. "Mom!" The girl called. "You remember? Kourin-san is Aichi's girlfriend! He told us many things about her since he started cardfighting. You have ever said that Aichi must be in love with her, remember?" Both Aichi and Kourin suddenly blushed of Emi's words.

Shizuka looked at the blonde idol's face and recognized. Their memories of her did not vanish. They were just like being covered with a thick layer of dust. Aichi picked their memories up and wiped those dust off. "I-I remember! I'm sorry that I forget you! Oh… it's might because of my ages" The last sentence made Aichi and Emi shook their heads and sweat dropped. The lady now recalled everything. "Where have you gone, dear!? Aichi must be worried about you for all this time, you know?" She pulled Kourin's hand with a concerned manner. "Are you okay? Anyone force you to leave the school?"

The mother looked so concerned for the idol like she was one of her kids. There was not anything lie. Every feeling of them were their true feelings. Kourin remembered nothing about Aichi's mother. She felt the warmth in her heart, though. It caused her a bit of tear. "I'm sorry… I don't really know why I can't remember anything" Teardrop ran onto her reddened cheeks. "My memories began in the last year summer… But all before that are disappeared. I really can't reminisce anything, ma'am" She began shivering. "I just can't stand my life now! I don't even know who I am. All I can do is doing what the other want me to... It's hurt to pretend smiling but feel empty inside" Every pain of her burst into tears. She did not expect to cry like this. But she could not help. Both his mother and sister now recognized her. And they were concerned for her. At least, there was not only Aichi who cared for her. "I want to run away! I really want to!" Her body severely shaking from crying. She did not want to hold it anymore.

Shizuka softly caressed the girl's shaking hand. Aichi wanted to pull Kourin to his embrace but he could not. Their status was just a 'friend'. "Cry as you want, Kourin-chan. We are listening…" Begging her to stop crying was not the good choice. "Everything's going to be fine, huh?" The blunet remembered when he was young and be bullied. His mom used to comfort him like this. Emi stood up and handed Kourin a napkin. The younger girl did not care if the blonde forgot everything about her. She just gave the empty girl a comforting hug. "Aichi… Mom thinks we should lend her a hand for these" The lady turned her face to her son. "If she wants to hide here, let her stay until she feels better… What do you think, Emi?" Now the idea of sending the emerald eyes girl back was not on Shizuka's mind. All she wanted was to recover her son's lover, even this decision might bring her a trouble. She hoped she would see Aichi and Kourin's smiling faces like a few years before again.

"I agree!" Emi replied. "We should help her reminisce her memories about us," The chestnut haired girl said as Kourin calmed herself down.

"We mustn't tell another that Kourin-chan is here, if it's not necessary, understand?" It would be a trouble if her fans or the people from Tatsunagi corp. found out she was in their house. And the trouble must be bigger if the reporters were the ones who found out.

"But I can tell Misaki-san and the other, right?" They were also her important friends, especially Miyaji Cardfight club members.

"Yes, you should. But tell them to meet her at our home. So the reporter won't find and catch her for her missing" The mother explained. "Kourin-chan, you can stay with us if you like to… Stay here until you feel better… until you are ready to face everyone, okay?" Shizuka kindly told the girl.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Sendou… Thank you!" Kourin stood up and bowed to the lady in front of her. She hoped she would remember her old days soon.

Shizuka shook her head. "No Mrs Sendou, just call me _Mom_ " She gave a smile. "Don't you think it better?" The mother giggled. If this girl was Aichi's girlfriend, she was like Shizuka's daughter too.

Kourin first blushed but then accepted the deal. "Okay, Mother" She had never called anyone mother before. She did not even know what her parents were like. This woman was really kind to her.

"Emi, could you lead Kourin-chan to your bedroom? Don't you mind sharing your room with her?" Shizuka asked.

"It's okay! It will be much safer than letting she stay in Aichi's room" The younger girl jokily added.

"Emiiiii!?" Aichi madly blushed. _I'm not that lewd guy!_ The hero mentally protested.

"Follow me, Kourin _-nee_ " Emi changed Kourin's suffix. She winked her eye at her brother before running upstairs. She would show her room to her family's guest.

Aichi was picking up his phone as his mother spoke. "Aichi, could you please tell Mom the whole story? Why did she come here with you, even if she can't recognize you?" Shizuka signaled her son to sit down. "And what's happened to her? Does that somewhat Link clan cause her an amnesia? I'm all confused" The Vanguard hero told his mother everything he could think of. Everything included the missing story after the Link Joker's black ring broke. He could not explain why Kourin's memories had gone missing. But one sure thing was she really could not reminisce her previous times. Aichi's vague figure within her dream might be the last piece of her lingering old memories. "It's like a miracle she meets you again, huh?"

"I really think so, Mom" Aichi replied. It was like a miracle. At first, he thought he would lose his precious princess forever. _Really thanks to those books, I haven't read._

"Aichi"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Kourin-chan is a good girl. You should treasure her with everything…" The lady looked straight at her son.

His face flushed red. "What are you trying to say!?"

"Mom knows you're in love with her. I just want you not to lose her again…" Everyone could see how much they treasure each other before they separated away. And Aichi was still loving the girl. "Confess her if you have a chance. So you wouldn't be regret later" This was the first time Shizuka gave her child a love advice. She did not want to interfere her son's love life. But she should warn him before he would get hurt again.

"I get it, Mom…" Shizuka might understand how hurts losing love one the most. Aichi lost his father when he was just a three years old boy. But he could clearly remember his mother sad face. "I will call Misaki-san to come here" The boy changed the topic.

"Alright, don't forget to ask her to bring some girl stuff. In the case if Kourin-chan can't use Emi's" The mother said as she cleaned up the tea cups. "I don't think she should use mine… It doesn't suit her" She muttered to herself but loud enough for Aichi to hear.

The vanguard hero walked to the living room and pressed his smartphone to make a call. He did not have to wait so long. Misaki picked up the phone. "Hello, Misaki-san"

'What's up, Aichi?'

"Could you come to my house?" Aichi asked.

'Huh? Why?' If the blunet did not make it clear, Kai would murder him for taking his wife home without his permission.

"Misaki-san… I've found Kourin-san" Aichi stated with a clear voice.

Misaki kept silence for a second. 'Really!? You've already found Kourin!? How is she? Is she at your house?' Her voice sounded very surprised and happy.

"She is at my house, Misaki-san. Kourin-san is hiding the reporters… It's a long story. Please keep this secret. We don't want to be caught" Aichi knew the lilac beauty could keep a secret.

'Um… Okay. But our friends should know this news too' Misaki could sense the Vanguard hero nodding his head. 'Will she stay at your house? Or she just stops by?'

"Ah… she will be staying here until she can recall everything…"

'O-okay, I will bring some girl stuff with me. Didn't she pack up to live with you?'

"No, she didn't bring anything with her except her handbag"

'I see. Can I talk to her now? Is she there?'

"She is upstairs with Emi. I guess you have many things to talk to her. You really should come here!"

The lilac beauty exhaled. 'I mean… the lingerie… Or you know her size?' She would scold the boy if he thought the girls could wear the same underwear for a whole week like boys did.

Aichi blushed hard. "How can I know that!? B-but she can't remember you. Is it okay?"

'You can ask her for me, hurry up' Misaki mention patiently.

"Okay-okay!" The boy hurried to his sister's room. Emi was talking with Kourin. "Sorry? Can I talk to Emi for a second?" The blonde nodded. "Emi" Aichi whispered.

"What is it, Aichi?"

"C-can you ask Kourin-san her body shape?" His face was extremely red.

"Huh!?" Emi exclaimed in shock. "I don't know you can be this perverted!"

"Shhhh!" The boy placed a finger on his mouth as a sign to lower their voice. "It's not like that!" He turned to Kourin for a second and turned back. "I mean Misaki-san will buy her l-lingerie. So she told me to ask her. You understand, right?"

"Oh… I see. You make me shocked, you know?" The younger girl took Aichi's phone and came to the blonde idol. She told Emi her size. And the girl told Misaki on the phone. His sister turned his phone back without letting Aichi know Kourin's size.

"Thank you" He closed the door. He tried to refuse that he felt disappointed not to know his girl's body shape. Misaki told the boy she would be there by four O'clock with Kai and Kamui. _Yes, Q4 should be together like that._ The blunet thought.

"Kourin-nee please trust Aichi. You and Aichi were very good friends" Two girls were talking in Emi's bedroom. Kourin sat beside the younger girl on the pink bed. "You are so meaningful for him"

The blonde raised her eyebrows and blushed. "Am I really his important one?" She could sense it from his look and the story he told. She also felt that she had ever loved him before getting an amnesia.

Emi seriously nodded. "He and you passed numbers of events together. I hope you can recall those memories" The chestnut haired girl had seen her brother's eyes became saddened when he saw Kourin on the screen. He must be deeply hurt inside. "Or at least…" She stared at the floor and lowered her voice. "Look at him like you used to…" _Please love him like you always did…_ Amnesia was fine, but not changing. The little girl hoped Kourin would be the same princess Aichi loved.

"Emi…" Kourin patted the girl's head. "I don't know how I and Aichi's relationship was in the past. But I promise I won't do anything that hurts your brother's feeling… I promise" She could not clearly say she would love him. But she would try her best not be his drag. Emi slowly nodded as the blonde stopped patting. "You said my sister, Rekka, was your friend, right?" She changed the topic.

"Yes. I want to recover Rekka-chan's memories of me and Mai-chan too. Has she got an amnesia like you?" The three were good friends. They had got many unforgettable fun moments together at Miyaji academy.

The emerald eyes girl thought for a while. "I'm not sure. She acts like she knows something…But she didn't tell me" _Suiko too…_ That was why she did not trust her sisters. It was like they were hiding something from her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What? I have to be left again?" Miwa asked in protesting voice. He was left to watch the shop alone again.

"You are going to be the Sub-sub manager of this shop, right? You shouldn't bother this task" Misaki mentioned. Shin was going to give Card Capital shop to her. And Miwa offered to be her business partner. Kai did not agree at first. But he soon analyzed that they were just a friend and business partner, not a life partner. She needed a trustworthy comrade too, so he did. The brunet's duty was to respect her decision like a good husband should do. Kai had no right to interfere what she's doing. "Also, Shin-san hasn't come back yet"

"I know! I know!" The blond airhead looked around. "So three of you are going to visit Kourin at Aichi's house. Ah… another newly wedded couple, huh?"

Misaki sighed. "It's serious, Miwa… Even if she's there, she forgets everything about us"

"Misaki, I think we should go now" Kai called. He heard she was going to buy that blonde idol girl stuff for the living. It must take one to two hours to finish her shopping. "Let's go, Kamui" The black haired boy waved his hand at Miwa before following the brunet.

"Well… take care" The lavender head grabbed her handbag and walked out. Kai offered to carry another luggage which Misaki brought for Kourin. There were some spare clothes for her inside.

"Why do we need to be in the place like this!?" Kamui complained. Misaki was choosing lingerie in the women department and the boys were waiting. The pinkish view was all around them. It was not odd the boy like Kamui would sick of it. It was an absolutely wrong place for the guys.

Kai kept glancing at the lilac beauty. "Just wait…" He felt bored too. "It might not be that bad…" His eyes were now on a black floral bra on the dummy nearby them. He had got some imagination in his mind.

"It's just an underwear. I don't know why girls are so picky" The short boy saw Misaki had been choosing it for a half hour.

The blunet raised his eyebrow. "Huh? You don't know that?" Now the girl picked the white one. "Men like us also profit from their decisions" Kai rested his chin on his hand. _You know what I mean…_

"How!?" Kamui was now annoyed. He wanted to go somewhere else for waiting.

"You will understand soon enough" Kai broke off a conversation. _You are too innocent… Seeing your girl in the beautiful underwear is the great bonus when you do it._ The brunet thought of the lilac beauty in that black one. _She could be so aroused…_ Vanguard was not the only thing in his mind anyway. _Picking blue? Good sense… that's Aichi's favourite colour._ He thought of it while his face still did not show anything but deadpan. The Nova Grappler user just sweat dropped.

The lavender head finally paid and walked up to the boys. "I'm finished. Let's head to Aichi's house"

"You make us wait for a half hour, Misaki-san!" Kamui exclaimed.

"A half hour isn't that long… I think I did it quick, though" _Compare with the ordinary girls_. Misaki mentioned. They soon arrived at Sendou's residence. The lilac beauty was the one who rang the bell. Aichi's mother came to open the door and let them it.

Aichi took the blonde girl to meet his friends. "Kourin-san, they are my Q4 teammates" Misaki gave Kourin a smile. She understood that she could be a stranger for those emerald eyes. But Kourin was still her friend. The idol stared at the black ribbon on Misaki's wrist for a second. The Vanguard hero was going to start the introduction, however, he realized the girl had already known their names by that tournament. "As you know, Kai-kun is an amazing cardfighter and my best friend" Kai nodded. "This guy is Kamui-kun. He is my best friend too. He is like my younger brother" Kamui was now blushed of sitting beside Emi. "And this is Misaki-san. She is my respectful senior and also our club's member…" Aichi considered whether he should tell the girl Misaki was her best friend or not.

"This is my spare clothes. You can use it while staying here" The lilac beauty handed the blonde belle a luggage. "And this is your stuff" Misaki decided to talk to her in the way she used to.

"Th-thanks, Misaki" The lilac beauty smirked. Kourin was still the same girl she knew. She explained the stuff as the boys started talking.

Aichi told Kai and Kamui how he met the girl and why she stayed here. "So we can't bring her to Card Capital or Miyaji Cardfight club" The younger boy spoke up. "Then, it's harder to make her remember us," He thought of bringing her to their remarkable places. Because he assumed Kourin might recall some memories by standing in those locations.

"It's not that hard. We just make sure no one recognize her and tell the reporter if we really want to recall her memories by that plan" Kai stated. "But I feel like it doesn't help much" The brunet frankly added. "Or the worse is it doesn't work"

"Cardfighting might bring back her memories" Aichi mumbled. The problems which occurred by Vanguard could be solved with Vanguard. The blunet was deep in his thought. He shook his head. Although it could not be that easy, he would try playing with her. He thought of PSY card shop, the first place they met. _What if we go back to that place again? But how? We can find it only when it chooses us, isn't it?_ One suspicion came across his mind. "What about Takuto?"

"I doubt that too," said Kai. "Takuto was disappeared with the Link Joker ring. But he mysteriously appeared after Aichi's _moon trip_ and no one but us seems to suspect that. It is like his existence before Messiah Scramble was wiped away from everyone's memories. That guy should know something..." The Kagero user mentioned. Their conversation was cut off when the girls got back to their seats.

"Call me if you need anything else… Here's my phone number" It was normal that Kourin had changed her mobile phone. So Aichi or the other had never tried to dial her after that incident. The idol found no reason to refuse Misaki's regard. Her gut told her that the lilac beauty was the next one she could trust. "Can I have your number, Kourin?" Misaki would share it later.

"Idol like you give away your phone number too?" Kamui jokily asked. He soon received an abrasive glare from Kourin. "Y-you haven't changed…" The boy quietly stated.

The younger boy's note brought the blonde belle a question. "I haven't changed?" She gave everyone a serious look.

"Yes, indeed" Kai was the first one who answer her question. Her personality was the same. She could be a bit sweeter than before because she was with Aichi. _She can be frighteningly fierce if it's for him, though…_ The brunet could not forget her loyalty toward the hero. The lavender head agreed with a single nod.

"Can you tell me, what was I like in the past?" Kourin put both of her hands on her laps. She saw Misaki and Kamui looked at each other. The young boy tilted his head.

"You were what you now are" Kamui replied.

"That's not quite an answer, Kamui-kun!" Emi cautioned.

"I don't know how to explain, Emi-san! I think she hasn't changed anyway" The Nova Grappler insisted. The Bermuda user just shook her head.

"You are a serious and level-headed person, Kourin" noted Misaki. The blonde belle looked at her. "You can be abrasive and aggressive sometime… Nevertheless, you are caring…"

The Genesis user's sentence was cut by Kai's addition. "And devoted person" _especially to Aichi…_ "Act aggressive but deeply caring… This is what they call 'Tsundere', right?" The brunet glanced at Aichi. The boy nervously laughed. He secretly thought Kourin was tsundere too.

The emerald eyes girl yelped. "I-I am not tsundere! I-I don't think you would be the one who state that" Yes, this was surprised Kai made fun something or someone. She saw the blunet was holding back his laughter. "What are you laughing at, Aichi? Was I really like that in the past!?" The girl blushed.

 _The atmosphere is getting better._ The Vanguard hero thought. "I'm afraid I'll agree with Kai-kun" He smiled to see light red marks on Kourin's cheeks. "And I think you're still pretty tsundere as before, Kourin-san" Aichi pointed.

"Yes… tsundere" Misaki calmly supported. She had been a target of 'Dere-type' discussion before. Miwa said she was Kuudere (A/N cool and quiet type of character). But Kai insisted she was in between Tsundere and Kuudere. _Boys are nonsense…_ The lilac girl thought as this was a cute little revenge.

The fair hair princess flushed even more. "Cut it off! I don't know you will support these boys, Misaki" The lavender head gave her a small sly grin. Everyone laughed. "Aichi… you idiot" Kourin mumbled.

"Ah~? Why me?" The blunet asked as he pretended to be innocent. He knew she would bashfully scold him for teasing her this way.

Kourin shook her head. "Never mind! Shall we change the topic!?" She could feel everyone here was her friends. She also sensed some of them used to be her rival in some case too. They were a bit noisy. But Aichi and friends were soon listening what topic she wanted to talk. "Can you tell me what you know about my old self?" The blonde looked straight at Misaki. "I want to know what I've done before my memories were sealed" _Maybe listening to my old self's story can help…_

Misaki started talking about the old Kourin from her point. Kamui or Aichi sometimes interrupted her with their opinions. The lilac beauty did not mad at them, on the other hand, they really fulfilled the story. She did not forget to tell Kourin the time they had set up the club and their rival-friend relationship which had developed to a good friendship later. The brunet helped Misaki explain by the moon incident part. His addition gave the idol more information from their sights. And Aichi offered the same story which was from his sight too. So she could see clearer what had happened and how her friends think of her.

The blonde belle grieved at the reverse and Link Joker SEED parts. "It wasn't your fault anyway" Kai stated as he saw her sad face. _Half is Void's. Another half is mine…_ He shall do something for a redemption before he leaves Japan to help this couple. "No one can blame you for falling in love with that dumb" Aichi just nervously sweat dropped at the word 'dumb' Kai had said. _You loved him enough to use an evil clan to protect him._

Kai's half-teasing remark lightened Kourin's mood. "S-so you are saying I did that because I l-loved Aichi?" The blonde belle crossed her arms as avoiding eyes contact with the certain blunet. _But… it could be the reason why his figure's still lingering in my dream. I-is that so?_ She kept thinking about that and blushed to know Aichi's friends were indirectly supporting this hypothesis.

"Well… It's up to you" The overlord shrugged his shoulders. They continued chatting for fifteen minutes and decided to leave. Shizuka made a small talk with Misaki about her and the brunet's relationship which the lady heard from Aichi. The lilac beauty just gave Aichi's mother a nervous smile. At the same time, Kai called Aichi for a private conversation. He told the blunet he had something to investigate with Kourin's amnesia. Aichi hoped that could help her reminisce her memories soon. After all talking and bidding goodbye, the three left.

The blonde belle learnt many things about her backstory today but she could not recall those pictures in her mind. Despite her effort, she reminisced nothing. Kourin only had got the feeling that they told her no lie. _What a shame…_ She sighed. "Don't worry, Kourin-san. You don't have to rush" Aichi softly comforted her. However, he decided not to touch the girl. Kourin accepted his words and nodded. _I still have a long way to go._ She laid her eyes on Aichi. The boy looked back and gave her a usual smile. She finally made her mind trusting Sendou Aichi no matter what.

To be continued

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I welcome all comments. I'm finding the way to improve this fanfic. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **สวัสดีค่ะ** **! Hello! Sorry for the (super) long hiatus. It's because of the university entrance and a family trip (featuring with a bit of my laziness). But everything is done. I decided to continue and finish this fanfiction before my university starts.**

 **Thanks, Darkvader2015, Renton Toshiki and Koucholate for the reviews. I'll update this story more frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination.**

Chapter Four

After Sendou family and Kourin finished their dinner, Emi turned on a television. 7:00 pm was a prime time for entertainment news. Almost every channel was broadcasting celeb's silly news. Aichi attentively watched TV see if there was any report of the blonde's missing. And he found there had not said anything yet. "It isn't time to relieve…" The vanguard said to his sister.

"I know. They will broadcast her news anytime soon" The chestnut hair girl randomly switched the channel.

The blunet leaned his head against the armchair he sat on. There was still an announcement of the show which was going to interview Kourin on the TV. Aichi sighed, knew that he would face a big trouble soon. Then, he looked around. The idol was not in the kitchen with his mother anymore. "Where is Kourin-san anyway?" The hero asked Emi.

"Upstairs, taking a bath" The girl replied while watching a re-run magical girl show. She did not seem to take this anime that serious.

"I see…" Aichi's eyes were on the screen. But his mind was not there. He thought of Kai's words. _Investigate?_ The brunet told the hero to never leave her side during his investigation.

 **Two hours before…**

Kai, Kamui and Misaki left Sendou's resident. The three walked together for minutes and the black hair boy separated to his house. The lilac beauty was walking beside the overlord toward Card Capital. The brunet stopped his pace at the crossroad. "You can go home first," He told her.

"You forget anything at Aichi's house?" Misaki questioned.

Kai shook his head. "It's not like that. There is something I need to check out" He did not think of Tatsunagi cooperation. There was no way he could enter that place without a permission. And he assumed that Takuto and the other was holding a secret. They would not let him in that easy.

"It's about Kourin, right?" The goddess saw her man nodded. "When will you come back?" Misaki's cheeks were blushing in tint red. They _secretly spent the time together_ when Shin was not home.

The brunet hid his pleasure of seeing her expression. "I don't know. I might come back late" Kai mentioned. He needed not to worry about her dinner tonight since she can cook some simple meal for herself.

"You know… you should pack up and leave before Shin-san comes back tomorrow morning or he will kill you" The lilac beauty warned with a serious yet bashful look.

"I know" He must get up early enough for packing up his belongings and dispose of all the evidence. So he would not get caught. Kai thought he now mastered the latter skill.

Misaki slowly charged her expression. "You think that Ren knows something about her amnesia?" Kai's eyebrows raised of surprising a little.

"You figure out where am I going?" Foo Fighter Headquarter was his exact target.

The girl let out a light chuckle. "Of course" Because she was thinking of the same reason. Now she knew what he was going to do next. "Good luck with that, Kai" Misaki turned her back. She also needed to close her shop. It was about time. The lilac goddess would go with him if the shop was not in her responsibility.

"See you later then…" Kai turned his face to Foo Fighter Headquarter's direction and walked off. It did not take much time to get to that building since he used a public transportation. The brunet pressed his old ID card which had given since Asia Circuit event on the machine, hoping it would not have expired yet. He just wanted to enter this place peacefully. Fortunately, it easily let him pass. There was impossible to use Foo Fighter's database without Ren's allowance. This head quarter's security system was much secure than before. He got no choice but to see that dense redhead.

"Seeing Ren?" The older man with dark purple hair greeted Kai in front of the elevator. The overlord nodded at Tetsu. "I think he's free to meet you"

"I would wonder more if he was busy" The brunet mumbled. _That guy always is busy with nothing…_ Tetsu chuckled with Kai's murmur. He left Dark Irregulars user behind and got in the lift. Foo Fighter owned the biggest database of Vanguard-related information that he could access. Tatsunagi corp. might hold a larger data. But as he mentioned before, they would not let him use it. Card Shop PSY might hide some information there. However, this shop was too elusive. He swore he could not find PSY's exactly location without a permission of Messiah (or another unit he could think of as a god of Cray). He did not hope he would find the whole answer for Kourin's amnesia here. He would be satisfied with only a little clue or anything that he can directly contact with Suiko or Rekka. They must know something. The door opened at the highest floor which was Ren's office. Every time he met Shadow Paladin user here he had never knocked the door before he enters. Because it was unnecessary.

The brunet opened the door and found the certain redhead and his blunette secretary. Asaka was sitting on Ren's lap. They were busy with kissing each other. If Kai stepped here a bit later, he thought he would see them making out. Kagero user cleared his throat loud enough to make them notice. "Ren, you should lock the door first"

Pale Moon user blushed extremely red. She hurried got off Ren and quickly bowed at him. Asaka ran pass Kai while cursing something at the brunet. "That's not a very nice greeting, Kai" The redhead stated as he watched his girl escaped the room. "But thanks for the advice"

Kai sighed. "You embarrassed her, you know" _Why are you so silly?_

"If you haven't seen us, A-chan would be fine" Ren wiped Asaka's lipstick stain off his mouth with his usual carefree manner.

"Your carefree attitude might ruin your wife's reputation someday" That was why Kai did not even touch Misaki in public. He understood this couple. But it was not a very good if anyone saw they were kissing that intense.

"I will be careful about that…" Finally, Ren could sense Kai's concern. The brunet sighed once again. "What brings you here anyway?" The redhead got back to business. "It's like you need some help"

"Can I use your database?" Kai asked. His voice did not seem like he need help. It was just like an order.

The red eyes owner raised his eyebrow. "Why? Is there something you can't google it?"

"Or you think I can find Cray-related phenomenon which happens to one's memory with Google?" The overlord crossed his arms. It was not like everything in this world could be found in Google.

"You better ask Takuto" Ren waved his hand.

"You are joking, right? Ultra Rare are already an ordinary commercial idol group. I don't think they will friendly tell us about Kourin" The brunet tried not to lose his temper.

Kai could hear Ren slapped his desk with excitement. "You guys finally make a move!? I thought Aichi-kun's already give up on her!"

He was considering if Ren loose-tongued and this issue leaked away. The brunet shook his head to himself. The dense redhead could be serious if it was necessary and he knew that so well. "Aichi has found her today" Kai eventually spoke.

"Huh?" Shadow Paladin user's face became more serious. "Sit sown first, Kai. You can tell me what's going on"

"Fine" Kagero user took his seat. He told the whole story in a short brief. "I come here to use your database. It is the biggest one which I could access by now" Some city centre had got Cardfight database too. But it was unreliable and got very few information compared to Foo Fighter's.

"You know that our database is mostly about our fighters' cardfight records and their personal details" Ren assumed that Kai had already known this fact by his look. "Yes, the only fighter who can use Link Joker without hurting anyone, Ibuki Kouji was Fukuhara student. But decoding his or anyone's record isn't that easy. And I don't think it can be summed up to any medical nor psychological theory" He explained. "Even if you have learnt Physics or Chemistry or even Math in high school, I'm sure you can't do that" Ren jokily added.

Kai made an ironic chuckle. "Actually, I have never studied Physics from the beginning" He had only learnt a normal sciences class at Hitsue. "It's a bit hopeless to decode such a thing…" _It can't be that easy anyway._ He mumbled. "But doesn't your headquarter make a research about anything like brain wave too?"

"Brainwave? That can be relatable…" Ren put his hand on his chin. "I hope Tet-chan isn't busy right now" He scrolled his phone screen. "Do you want Suiko's phone number? I think you or Aichi need to contact her directly about this situation" He asked after seeing Suiko's number in his phone book. He showed it to the brunet.

"You are really stupid…" Kai quietly swore. "You think she hasn't changed her mobile phone?" It's her old phone number that he already had. He did not understand why he decided to add her number into his contact while he had never called her even once (same as Emi, Mai or Shingo and so on).

"Who knows!? Anything could happen!" The red head laughed before dialing Tetsu. "Hey! Tet-chan! Lead Kai to the basement and give him an OTP (A/N: **O** ne **T** ime **P** assword)" He ordered through the phone. "Yeah, you should help him study Ibuki's brain wave records. Aha, with all of our related research" Ren finished his command.

"You guys record fighters' brain waves during their cardfights like I guess"

"It's important, isn't it? But Ibuki didn't participant much in our headquarter. We have a few record of him" Ren pointed his finger in random directions. He suddenly stopped at Kai's face. "Since it's 'bout Kourin's memory, I wonder why you are the one who investigates this"

Tetsu arrived at the same time. "It's my redemption" The overlord stood up and turned his back. He followed the tall man and disappeared from Ren's vision.

They accessed headquarter offline database at the building basement. "This is the study of clans that affect human brain wave" Tetsu let Kai see their research on one of the computers there. "You can read it while I'm finding Ibuki's record" He sat down in front of the next computer. Many complicated graphs appeared on the screen.

There were not many explanations of Link Joker in the thesis. Kai just saw a smooth graph instead of severe swaying graph like he first thought. And other clans were like Link Joker, they did not affect human brain wave that much. After reading all paragraphs of the vicious clan's section, he found his name beside Ibuki for the record part. "You even record mine when I was reversed?"

"Technology here is higher than you think" Dark Irregulars user replied. "Here are Ibuki's and your reversed brain wave records" The brunet panned his eyes through the screen. "Ibuki's one is quite normal like other ordinary clans" Tetsu pointed. "If we don't count when he is obsessed by Deleter and when you are reversed, which you two's brain wave are like a weed addict's one but much less danger, everything is absolutely normal" He explained with a serious voice. "We also have your heart rate record if you want to see"

"Hm…" _So why did Ren say it hard to decode? Almost every data I see is in the graph…_ Kai looked at his graph once again.

Tetsu spoke like he knew what the brunet was thinking. "I and Asaka have been working so hard to decode every fighter record into these graphs you see" He continued. "At first everyone's record was like a random graph and code which didn't seem to match with anything. But we could divide it into individual graphs few months before" Kai quietly wondered what kind of machine they built up to record that. But he did not say anything more.

The two looked through a bunch of graphs and article about Link Joker which based on reversed Kai and Ibuki's cardfight record. According to what the brunet had read here, Link Joker cannot badly damage anyone's brain to the amnesia. The worst case was just making a headache which can be healed without any pill. He curious of another user like fake Takuto, Aichi or even Serra and Kourin. But sadly, they had not got those people's data. "What if I and Ibuki can stand using Link Joker without damaging our brain?" Kai asked out.

"Huh?" The taller man frowned. "You will say that idol girl couldn't handle its power while using it?" Tetsu might know the moon incident from Ren.

"I'm really curious of that"

He closed his eyes like he was thinking. "As if it's true, what will you do?" Tetsu looked at the brunet. "What can you or Sendou do to help her?"

Kai just remained in silence. "At least we know what exactly had happened to her" He closed his eyes, thinking if there was any way to help his best friend's lover.

"Ren will annoy me to no end if I won't help your research" Dark Irregulars user sighed of given up. "I will take carefully look at these files again. Perhaps, I could figure something out later" He saw Kai looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"Thanks" He should head back before train station would be closed. He made the way out of Foo Fighter Head Quarter in a few minute. It was already dark outside. _It seems like we don't have enough evidence…_ Kai looked up to the night sky. _Wait! Suiko also used Link Joker when she was reversed. And she was here that time. So her record is also in that database._ He assumed that Ultra Rare's older digital information not disappeared by the picture of Kourin in Miyaji uniform which in Misaki's smartphone. It did not disappear but it was just hard to be discovered. There was no way everyone's brains could have the same respond to the certain clan of the void. It was just coincident he and Ibuki could handle it without hurting their well-being. _Her graph might be the key…_ The brunet was deep in his thought. Tetsu's question suddenly popped up in his mind. _What will we do next if we figure out Link Joker is an exact cause? What if that fact doesn't help her situation?_ The young man sarcastically laughed to himself. _Maybe I just want to find a reason not to stop blaming myself for my own sin…_ He stopped in front of Card Capital. The brunet can see the light from Misaki's room on the second floor. He wanted her warm embrace so bad for no reason tonight.

 **Back to Aichi's house…**

The blonde belle immediately turned off her cell phone when her personal manager tried to call her. She was with Emi in the little girl's bedroom. Kourin sighed as she thought of the next days in this house. She hoped she would not get caught by her manager anytime soon. "Kourin-nee, are you okay?" Aichi's sister asked after seeing the idol sighed.

"I might think too much, Emi" Kourin gave a weak smile.

"Are you worrying about your manager will take you back?" Emi climbed on the bed.

Kourin heavy-heartedly nodded. I don't know is it worse if my sisters are the ones who bring me back…

"Don't worry! I'm sure Aichi won't let you go if you don't want to" The little girl smiled brightly at the blonde idol.

The older girl flushed red to hear the certain blunet's name. "That pervert!?" Her mind replayed her previous shameful scene.

"What have Aichi done to you?" Emi tilted her head, puzzling.

"N-nothing! G-good night!" Kourin quickly laid her back on the bed and closed her eyes. She did not want to remember how could she lock the bathroom door in such a wrong way that Aichi could accidentally open the door and see her relaxing in the bath tub naked. Fortunately, he had not seen much of her body. _But… I can't become a bride anymore!_ She mentally cried of embarrassment.

"Ouch…" Aichi touched his head in his bedroom. It was still hurt. He was thrown with a shampoo bottle and a soap for interrupting girl's bath time. Will she distrust me for that?

To be continued

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I can't stop myself from putting love-comedy-like service here to change the mood (laugh). See you next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, I need to thank The great one for the comment in the recent chapter. Let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination.**

Chapter Five

It was already seven o'clock in the morning. The vanguard hero was still sleeping in his bed. He did not dream of the bitter past anymore, on the contrary, the boy dreamed of something way more pleasure. He knew it would be a storm waiting for him. It was not a time to feel relief. But at least the blonde belle was on Aichi's side. His tension had relaxed somehow. So he was released from his nightmare. The boy slept soundly in his little heaven, unknowing someone had entered his bedroom.

Aichi's mother begged Kourin to wake the blunet because Emi was busy with her kitchen task. She heard that waking Aichi is the chestnut hair girl's routine. _So Aichi can't get up by himself?_ She sighed after seeing the vanguard in his bed. It looked like he would not get up that easy. The blonde princess stepped beside the bed. She stared at his face and thought how she could get the blunet of the slumber. She heard Aichi groaned softly in his sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming of. Kourin poked his shoulder. "Aichi, wake up" She shook him harder hoping he would open his eyes.

"Ngh...?" Aichi forced his eyes to open. He was still drowsy. The vanguard could not judge if it was a dream or reality. He saw the girl in his blurry vision and assumed this view as a part of his dream.

"Wake up already, Aichi... It's se- Ah!?" The blonde's sentence was cut off. The blunet pulled her onto his lying body and started cuddling. Kourin totally shocked at his action. "Cut it off!" She pushed him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. "Why did you do that!?" The girl yelled while sitting her back up properly.

The vanguard got up from the floor and scratched his head. He opened his eyes and yelped. "Wah! I-I'm sorry!" Aichi flushed red learning the fact that he actually forced her a cuddle because he thought it was just a dream. He felt guilty for being a (reluctant) pervert twice since the last night. "I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry for offending you, Kourin-san! Uwakkkk!" Aichi repeatedly bumped his forehead to the floor as a self-punishment.

"Y-you pervert!" Kourin crossed her arm in disbelief. And then she saw he was still banging his head on the ground. _It must be hurt to do that!?_ She suddenly realized he mistaken reality for the dream. But it was still embarrassed for her to assume that he might have a wet dream. "Hey! Stop it! You idiot!" The blonde ordered while hiding her blush. She decided to stand up and walk off. "Mother and Emi are waiting for you... It's already fifteen past seven. Make it quick" Before she closed the door the idol looked back at the blunet. "Just don't do that again..." Her voice in this sentence was softer and lower than the earlier. It was a sign which showed that she had already forgiven him. But the dumb like Aichi might not notice that.

After seeing an awkward silence between Aichi and Kourin, Shizuka spoke up. "What's happened, dear?" They were all at the table having a breakfast.

"Nothing, Mother" The blonde tried to hide her blush by sulking while the vanguard just sweat dropped. She continued sipping her miso soup like nothing happened. The lady looked at Emi. And the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

The morning passed by without any sign of Kourin's missing report. Aichi decided not to leave the house since he ought to be around her. His sister also stayed home to accompany the idol. He and Emi's Spring break will end soon. But he did not think this problem would end in this few days for sure. Today he should have cardfighted with Kourin since the morning. But the plan last night was ruined because of this morning's incident. Aichi did not feel like the girl even want to talk with him. She kept stick with Emi like she was sulking at the vanguard.

"Rekka-chan I know is like what you have told me, Kourin-nee! Despite the amnesia, she hasn't changed just like you" The girls were talking about the youngest sister of Ultra Rare.

Kourin looked away as she quietly spoke of her so-called younger sister. "I think it must be better if she _really_ has amnesia like me"

The little girl tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?" _Isn't it bad to have amnesia!?_

"It's just my suspense" The blonde shook her head. She did not want to tell the girl she doubted at her sisters. "Well… What is your brother normally like?" Kourin changed the topic and avoided saying Aichi's name at the same time.

"What is Aichi normally like?" Emi was thinking. "For me, he is a clumsy and timid brother who sometimes cannot take care of himself…" The girl gave a little smile. "But he is also a kind and caring guy who can step forward in order to protect everyone he loves… That's my brother" She slightly proud to say that. Kourin just nodded. Emi has a glimpse to see her brother was staring at them. He really did not know how to deal with the sulking girl. Bermuda Triangle user stood up. "Kourin-nee, I've just remembered I have something to do with my room" She quickly ran up to her room giving Aichi a chance to speak to the idol.

"W-wait!?" The blonde belle asked in confused. But the younger girl was gone. Kourin turned her face to see Aichi. He looked like he was trying to say something. "What is it?" She would see what he was going to say. She did not really mad at him. She was just sulking to know what he would do and to warn him to be more careful.

"Ah… Kourin-san… um" The vanguard just stood there. He needed to speak with her but he was speechless. He had his deck in his hand, planned to cardfight her. But he had no idea what mood she had right now. The two suddenly heard someone rang the doors bell.

"Aichi! Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun come to visit you!" Shizuka announced after greeting Aichi's schoolmates.

"Who are they?" Kourin did not seem to feel familiar with those names.

"They are our Cardfight Club members" Aichi nervously answered. He knew Shingo could not remember Kourin as his teammate. Many things happened so fast yesterday. He totally forgot to tell these two in their chat.

"Oi! Don't tell me you forget about a welcome tournament, huh!?" The porcupine head cheerfully yelled as he entered the house.

"You don't have to speak that loud, Ishida!" The four-eyes annoyingly scolded. "And Sendou-kun must remember that today we're here to clear all this paperwork and plan everything before the first day of this semester. Since it's his idea" Komoi Shingo tapped his finger on his laptop bag.

"Geez… I hate paperwork. I can't imagine we will have to do that for every single event we organize at school. I should've not vote Nagashiro for student president!" Naoki spoke as he walked to the living room.

"Stop complaining, Porcupine. I'm the one who should say that" Shingo turned his face to Aichi and froze in shock. "Wait!?" The blonde idol from the famous girl group, Ultra Rare was beside the hero.

"K-Kourin!?" Naoki was surprised too.

"Calm down guys… I will explain everything. Just calm down" Aichi tried to calm his friends not to freak out. He told the two to sit down and explained Kourin's situation. The glasses boy confused at first. But fortunately, he soon recognized the girl. "And I'm sorry I forget today's arrangement" The hero apologized.

"It can't help though" Narukami user said as he stretched his right arm. "Hey, Kourin! I've beaten you twice in cardfight, remember!?" He pointed himself.

"Sorry, but I can't remember you. And I don't think I have lost to someone like you" Kourin crossed her arms.

"Are you really weaken remembrance? You are so abrasive like ever" The redhead frowned.

"Whatever" The blonde belle unfriendly chuckled. Aichi sweat dropped at the view of Kourin and Naoki. It was too familiar.

Murakumo user placed the black laptop on the table. "I don't know why these pictures are in my Recycle Bin. But I guess they might help" Shingo had just finished restoring those photos.

"Oh I can't believe we're senior now" Naoki stated as he looked at the very first picture of Miyaji Cardfight club, He Aichi Kourin Shingo and Misaki in front of the lab they used as their club room. "I really miss that day"

"Yeah…" Aichi slowly nodded. He really missed the days he and his princess set up the club through several hardships. Those times were so beautiful. "You remember, Kourin-san?" The hero asked.

Kourin could not answer him. She stared at the picture and felt guilty. The blonde bit her lip. The trio looked at each other and click on the next pictures. There were so many photos than they expected. Some were the pictures they took in their school festival. Some were the pictures they took in Cardfight High School Tournament. Some of them were taken at the camp. And some were just a funny snapshot or stupid selfie.

"I'm so stupid to forget these times" Shingo sounded like he was complaining but smiled.

"I come to think that I looked silly in that dragon costume" Naoki laughed.

"It was too bad Kourin-san got back early before the camp end" Aichi mumbled.

"I remember! Misaki-senpai took this picture! Arrrrgh! The four of us looks silly!" The picture when everyone was busy with the show preparation.

"Aichi! You wicked! How comes you had a selfie with Kourin!?" Narukami user found a funny yet lovely picture of the two.

"Naoki-kun! You shouldn't open that!" Many pictures they took in the first year of high school were ported to Shingo laptop for making a memory video to watch when they all graduated.

Kourin watched her so-called friends laughed silently. The atmosphere around her filled with laughter and smiles. But she felt empty. They said like ' _Yeah! I remember this!_ ' or ' _Oh! I can't forget that_ ' while she cannot recall anything. She was happy to know she had good friends who loved and cared for her. She was jealous of her old self who could sincerely smile and laugh together with these guys. From the pictures she saw, Miyaji Cardfight club was like her own home. She wanted to remember all those precious memories she had lost. But all she did was just learning about her old self.

Aichi sensed Kourin was strangely quiet. "Are you okay, Kourin-san?" The hero worriedly asked.

"I'm sorry everyone" The blonde looked away to hide her tear. "I can't remember anything" She bitterly stated. Kourin tried not to cry once again. But she found it was so hard to resist. "I'm sorry"

"Kourin-san…" Aichi was thinking how to comfort her. And the hero saw the redhead places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so serious! No one angry with you for that!" Naoki mentioned in a comforting tone. "It's okay! You're still our friend and Miyaji Cardfight Club member, right?" He looked at Aichi then Shingo.

"Yes, that fact will never change" The four-eyes nodded.

"Please don't feel sad" He knew it was hard to force the feeling. "We will remember the things you forgot. So please don't force yourself" Aichi thought of placing his hand on hers first, but refused and placed it on her other shoulder instead.

"I didn't force myself!" Kourin protested. "I just want to remember everything! That's all"

"I know- I know" The porcupine head nodded. "Aichi, your girl is over-serious with anything as ever"

Aichi understood what to say next. They remembered how to lighten up her mood back then. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself crying. It won't be good if you cry every time you see your old pictures" The vanguard kindly mentioned and smiled. "Smile, okay?" He made the last sentence sounded like he talked to a little girl.

"Don't speak like I'm a kid!" The girl started to get angry but she felt like she wanted to laugh too.

"Then stop being a crybaby! I don't know you can be this feeble" The porcupine playfully taunted. Naoki was great with cheering up people by picking up a quarrel.

"Hey! Shut up, Ishida!" Kourin slapped his back with her full force even if he was like a completely stranger for her. She did not realize she did that because she felt like they had been friends for years.

"Ouch!" _It was as hurt as Misaki-senpai's kick!_

Naoki's back sacrifice caused a worthy outcome. "Who's crybaby!? I'm not that weak. You should know that." The idol crossed her arms. At this moment it was not like she was upset with her amnesia anymore. This discomfort ended with the laughter of the four.

The blunet and his two friends continued working on a plan and paperwork of the welcome tournament for new grade seven and grade ten students of Miyaji academy. The trio was surprised when the blonde commented or suggested anything. They were happy to see her participate in the conference like the early days of Miyaji Cardfight club. Aichi's mother guessed right. This activity took a whole afternoon because of some silly quarrel, chatting, eating snack and cardfighting. Kourin had not shown her deck yet. But it seemed like she already knew Vanguard rule. The lady prepared a special dinner for her son's friends tonight with Emi's help. "It's already dinner time, kids. We have hot pot for a dinner tonight" Shizuka kindly called.

She called them at the right time. They had just finished their work. "We're coming, Auntie!" Naoki answered the call even faster than Aichi. The boys knew the war was beginning.

Sendou's dining room was filled with noise and laughter tonight. "You would say that I and Misaki had a quarrel a lot in the past? I don't think it's true" Kourin said as she filled some onion into the pot.

Aichi sweat dropped as he nervously laughed. "But yeah, I first thought you two wouldn't get along well" He used his chopsticks to guard his beef against the porcupine and the four eyes while talking.

"It was like you and Misaki-senpai were fighting to get Sendou-kun's interest that time" Shingo commented. "Aunt Shizuka, may I refill the rice please?" He raised his rice blow.

"It couldn't be like you said, Komoi! That's too embarrassed!" The blonde idol blushed hard.

"Well, now we have already known that Boss Lady only thinks of Aichi as her little brother" The redhead talked with a mouthful of food. "And no worry, eventually you and she became a good friend"

Kourin sighed after hearing her past. But she admitted that it was fun listening to the story. "When everything settles down" Aichi spoke up. Everyone was quiet waiting what he was going to say. "Will Kourin-san come to Miyaji with us?" His voice filled with hope.

"You should go to school with us after this!" Emi added.

"Yes!" Naoki and Shingo cheered in unison. Shizuka glanced at the kids and gave a smile.

"I… We feel weird not having you around at the club" The hero looked directly at his princess.

"I…" She was afraid if this problem would not end happily. But Miyaji Cardfight club was the place she wanted to go back. "If everything is settled down, I will join you guys" She was too afraid to say 'I promise' even if she wanted to promise them to death.

"Yes!" The trio yelled in triumph. The chestnut hair girl clapped her hands. The dinner continued with the smile and random conversation. Kourin really loved this atmosphere. She kept watching Aichi and his friends scrambled for a well-done beef in the pot. The idol thought boys were funny. She hoped she can be their friend like this forever.

Narukami user and Murakumo user thanked Aichi's mother for the food and bid Aichi Emi and Kourin a goodnight. They talked about a tag fight a bit and left. The vanguard was now alone with the blonde. He gathered his courage to ask her which he was interrupted before. "Kourin-san" He called.

"Huh?" She turned to him.

"A-are you still mad at me?" He did not think she would forgive him for the morning incident easily.

"Why are you so dumb?" Aichi gulped as he heard that. "I'm not angry at you or anything"

"Really?"

"But better be careful, okay?" She looked away. The girl did not want to think about this bashful event anymore.

The hero still confused but he felt better now. "A-um! I will be more careful!" He answered her like the soldier took an order from his marshal. Kourin gave a satisfied nod.

Soon Shizuka approached them with a serious look after she finished the phone call. "Aichi, we have to attend your great-grandfather's funeral tomorrow" He was not close to his father's relatives much. But he could not help felt a bit sad. "We can't leave Kourin alone though" The lady looked at the idol.

"Is the funeral takes place in Great-Grandpa's neighborhood?" He could remember his great-grandparents' house. It was in a quiet town by the sea, two hours away from Tokyo.

"Yes, at the same temple" The mother replied. "We better pack up now. We'll off early tomorrow" She continued. "You might be absent for the first day of the semester. I've already called you and Emi's teachers… And… Kourin-chan, you should come with us" They could not leave the blonde here. Shizuka told her the town they were going to stay was a quiet town which most of its population were elders. It was pretty safe for a celebrity like her. Then the lady explained Aichi's great-grandfather died peacefully in the sleep at the age of hundred.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"That's okay. We all proud that he can be this healthy" Shizuka patted Kourin's head with a kind smile. There was not any the blonde belle's missing report yet tonight. Everyone hoped they can safely journey tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Do you really concern about Kourin, Suiko? She hasn't come home for a whole day!" The twin drills hair girl asked the older girl with short light blue hair.

"Rekka…I know you know where she's gone to, don't you?" Instead of answering Rekka's question, Suiko asked her sister back. Yes, the young idol knew it with her heart.

"Since we've already known where she is, why don't we take her back now!? I don't want to see her suffer from him anymore!" Kourin should not try to recover her past anymore. _Why can't she just don't think about it and begin her new life!?_

"No, not yet" Suiko waved her hand. "We'll let them try…"

"But we know that-!"

The younger girl was cut off. "So they will understand that…" She looked at the night sky outside the window. "No matter how they try, all of their efforts will be worthless"

Rekka sighed as letting them know by themselves was the best choice. So then they would let each other go with no regret.

To be continued

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! Hello, everybody! I have just studied in the university and everything is just so tough! I hope you could understand that I really want to continue this fanfiction. I'm seeking for the free time to update it.** _ **Second Chance**_ **is my responsibility. (I understand anyone who feels bad when the multi-chap fiction you read suddenly discontinues. My back broke a lot from that kind of things) Well, I can't hope for Kourin's appearance in Vanguard G, since Bushiroad seems not to care about her anymore. However, I just can't let this ship die! This is one of the reasons why I still keep writing about them. (Seriously, none of my ships is as hopeless as KaiMisa… Super less canon clue compares to AiKou, to be frank)**

 **Okay, I'm stop ranting now! Thank you for every comments and followings. I'm glad you still read this fanfiction. Let's get to the story anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination.**

Chapter Six

The Sendou family was on the way to Aichi's great grandfather's hometown. They shifted off Tokyo early by Shizuka's car in order to not be caught by anyone. Emi helped Kourin braided her hair to twin braids before leaving the house. The chestnut hair girl thought it might help the idol looked less noticeable. Shizuka lent Kourin a black kimono to wear while Aichi wore a black suit and Emi wore a black blouse and skirt. The blonde belle refused Aichi's idea to wear sunglasses. She said if she wore them she would be more suspicious and everyone who passed by would curious who she was, which it was the last thing she wanted.

They were at the great grandfather's house at 9:00 am. It was a pretty big old Japanese wooden house. They had to stay here for three days while attending the funeral. Shizuka told her children to greet their relatives there before unpacking. Kourin felt lucky she had not been caught along the way here. But she could tell it was not a time to relief. Aichi's relatives here were all middle age adults. However, there is one teenage boy among them. She would definitely die if he played Vanguard. Not many cardfighters who did not know Ultra Rare. It was not only her who was panicking. Aichi and Emi were kinds of paranoid as well.

"G-good morning, Uncle Yuuchi" The blunet and his sister bowed to the elder man. Sendou Yuuchi was the eldest uncle of the siblings'. He was a bit strict so Aichi and Emi felt somehow uncomfortable having a conversation with him, especially in the situation like this.

"Good morning, Aichi and Emi" He replied before he looked at the blonde. "Who is she?" The siblings were dumbfounded for a second. So the uncle repeated his question. "I'm asking, who is she?"

"Oh! She is my friend's daughter, Sato Rin, Yuuchi-nii" Aichi's mother just saved the day. Yuuchi raised his eyebrows. "My friend is on a business trip. So she temporarily commits her to my care. Right, Rin-chan?" Shizuka places both hands on Kourin's shoulders and smiled. The girl nervously nodded.

"Sato Rin. Glad to meet you, sir" Kourin bowed as she accepted her fake name. She started a perfect acting she had learnt from her idol life.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? Girls at this age shouldn't bother your care, Shizuka" He sighed of disbelief. "Why kids these days can't just rely on themselves? What a shame?" It seemed like Yuuchi did not notice anything. He was just complaining like a strict middle-age man. Aichi was lectured once for being unable to take care of himself. "Well, as long as you don't cause any trouble to my family, that's okay. Go introduce yourself to another" He glanced at Kourin before he left.

"What a grumbling uncle" Emi mumbled.

"You should haven't said that Emi" Aichi warned. They greeted other relatives which are Aichi's aunts, grandfather and cousin. "Hi, Seichi-kun" Sendou Seichi was the vanguard's cousin. He was the same age as Aichi. But they were not a close cousin. From his memories, Aichi did not think that brunet was a cardfighter or an idol otaku.

"What's up, guys" The boy boringly greeted back without looking.

"We're doing well. Thanks for asking. How about you?" Aichi talked to him for a manner.

"Fine here" Seichi replied as he turned to them and saw Kourin. "Why Tatsunagi Kourin is here, Aichi?"

The blunet nervously tried to find a good lie. But Kourin showed the boy a normal presence. "Thank you, Seichi-san. That girl is a beauty. But you may be confused me with her. I'm Sato Rin. Nice to meet you" The blonde faked a perfect smile at Seichi. Aichi must not forget that an idol was also an actress too.

The cousin scratched the back of his head. "Is that so?" He glanced her from head to toe. She was still smiling. "Why are you here anyway? I know you are none of my relatives" The idol explained the made up story Shizuka gave earlier. Seichi nodded. "So you are going to be Aichi's wife, right?"

Kourin instantly steamed. She could not hide her blush. Aichi was flushed as well. "I-it's not like that! Don't get the wrong idea!" Her elegant acting was collapsing. She did not know why she could not just normally deny this sentence. The boy started laughing.

"Y-yeah! It's not like that!" The blunet bashfully waving his hands. "I and Kourin-san aren't dating or anything, Seichi-kun!" Aichi quickly excuse. He was too hurry to think of the wording.

Seichi stopped smiling. "What did you say?"

"I said I and Kourin-san aren't dating…" The blunet repeated without a second thought.

"Aichi!?" Emi and Kourin yelled in unison. The lie could be failed from a single word.

Seichi narrowed his eyes. That way made him looked like his own father very much. "So, you are lying me? Just tell me the truth, Aichi" This look could send chills down their spines. "Or you will be questioned by my dad" The blunet knew it would be a disaster if Uncle Yuuchi found out the truth.

Aichi bit his lower lip. He had just destroyed her effort with an only unthoughtful word. The boy before him would not believe their lie any further. And he would not let them go without making it clear about what was going on now. "Can't you promise me not to tell anyone?" Emi finally asked out.

"If your story is reasonable, I won't" Aichi's cousin crossed his arms.

Emi gritted her teeth. "You can't promise us, can you?" The little girl tried to deal with Seichi.

"Why do I have to promise you such a thing? You guys are lying me and the whole clan. I don't know if you are going to cause us a trouble, Miss Idol. If you want to prove your sincerity, you have no choice but to tell me everything you're hiding"

"But-!" The chestnut hair girl was cut by the blonde belle.

"We really have no choice, Emi" Kourin glanced at Emi before she continued. "Mister Seichi, I don't want to trouble your clan. And if you want me to prove my sincerity, that's okay" She tried her best to stand for herself. She was fear to hurt Aichi's family. Seichi nodded at her words. "Yes, I'm Tatsunagi Kourin an idol from Ultra Rare… And I ran away from my sisters"

Seichi looked at Aichi for a while. "Well then?" He wanted to ask if Aichi impregnated her or something. But he kept his mouth shut.

Everything began with her selfishness. She felt guilty at this point. Kourin chose to keep going, though. "You might not know, I lost all of the memories from the years before" The blonde deeply inhaled as she thought of what to say next. "I met Aichi and his friends two days ago. I learned that I had been in the same school as Aichi and we were friends back then…"

"I lend her my hand to recover her memories" The vanguard started to explain. "I understand it will be a trouble if the reporters find out. But I can't leave her alone" He felt she was quite broken. "We are trying to recall her past"

"But you shouldn't have run away like that, Kourin. I don't see it's necessary. And you just said you lost your memories. So why can you trust someone who claims himself to be your old friend?" The cousin questioned. "Why don't you just use your free time to contact them or hung out with them instead?"

 _That sounded reasonable, but…_ "It's my selfishness…" The blonde closed her eyes. "I can't see a reasonable reason to tell you" She knew what she said would displease Seichi. "I just want to reminisce my past. And Aichi is the only one I can rely on" Every move she had done came from her feeling. Telling him that she could not stand her blank idol life and want to break the invisible cage her sisters built was not different. _There is no good reason at all._

Seichi watched her spoke. He could felt it were some seriousness and sorrow in her manner. "But it's no good living in a guy's house since you are a girl" The boy was a bit traditional. "And so you know it will terribly ruin you and our clan's reputation if the reporters find out" He stated. "Why don't you let another girl take care of her, Aichi? I see your cardfight team had a girl too" He meant Misaki.

"Misaki-san lives in a card shop. Don't you think it's too risk for Kourin-nee to stay there?" Emi explained. "And don't forget, I and Mom are taking care of her too"

The cousin sighed. "Even so, I want you to send her to that Misaki girl. As I said, it will terribly ruin our family's reputation and hers if the reporters catch her in your house"

"I understand…" The blunet exhaled. "But I can't give this task to anyone, Seichi-kun" Aichi's eyes filled with seriousness.

"Why?" The cousin had never seen Aichi being this serious in front of him before. In his eyes, the blunet was not a guy who would fight him back.

"Kourin-san is my precious one" It was embarrassing to say this before her eyes. However, he decided to express his feeling. "I owe her too much. If she needs help, no matter how hard it is, I should be there for her" Aichi clenched his hand. "I know that I'm selfish. I can't let anyone else replace my spot though" The vanguard kicked the request sentences out of his head. He had got no right to ask Seichi not to tell anyone since this decision was only his own selfish desire. Everything would depend on his cousin's mercy.

The brunet was thinking. It sounded illogical if we thought of the following problems. _Why should we let someone do some selfish thing to serve their stupid desire?_ Seichi's father had been teaching him of selflessness for ages. _But what's good if everyone throws away their own feeling, give up on their precious ones in order to protect their own reputation? Isn't that called 'too selfless'?_ He came to think what was really important. _Is it really okay not to lend your hand to someone who needs help just because you don't want to get risk?_ From his view, Aichi tried to stand in front of him without running away. The vanguard and the idol willingly told Seichi the truth. He could sense a strong will within the hero. The will which would never give up on her once again. He then glanced at Kourin. This girl was fighting for herself, finding her own past. _Is it a shame if anyone reaches her hand to someone if it's the only thing she can do? Can we really leave the girl Aichi cares for behind?_ "Are you sure?" Seichi saw the vanguard determinedly nodded. He sighed and spoke up. "Well… If you said so, there is a point of no turning back. Do what you want, Aichi. You may do anything as long as it wouldn't harm our clan" _And…_ "Be responsible for what you have done. Like you said, it's your own duty. So do your best- No, as a man, you mustn't cast her down" Now he could see Aichi more like a gentleman.

Aichi stared at Kourin then faced his cousin. "I swear, I won't let her down" He had sworn this to himself since the day they met again.

"So Seichi-nii won't tell anyone, right?" Emi asked. She still barely believed her cousin. He was too much like Uncle Yuuchi. For her, this guy was too strict. All he thought of might be the family's honor and stupid rules.

Seichi raised his eyebrows. "Why should I tell anyone anyway?" The siblings saw a young side within him. The side that would support his friends' deeds, even if it meant to break some rules.

The blunet felt like he forgot something. He soon realized. "I promise I won't be our family's shame! Thank you very much, Seichi-kun!" Aichi gratefully bowed at his cousin. The brunet was a bit surprised with the hero's over-polite manner.

Before they could continue, Shizuka called them to get ready for the ritual. The funeral took place in the nearby temple. Today Aichi and his family were busy with the ritual all day. There were more guests than the vanguard expected. Fortunately, all of them were elders and middle-age adults. Kourin got no problem with her acting. People did believe she was Shizuka's friend's daughter with no doubt. _Thanks, Harmonic Messiah…_

Even if it was the great grandfather's funeral, the dinner tonight was mostly like a big family meeting. It had been years since the last clan meeting. "Seichi, I have heard you will study jurisprudence, right?" Aichi's aunt asked. Seichi quietly nodded. "Oh, I'm sure you can do it. You suit to be a lawyer!" Both the hero and his cousin were grade twelve students now. It was not a strange question to be asked in front of the relatives at all.

"What about you, Aichi?" His grandfather, the oldest one in the dining room, eyed on him. He had not seen Aichi lately. All he knew was his whining grandson now became a children cardgame champion. He had no idea what Aichi would do for living in the future.

"I-I planned to study oversea" The hero stuttered. Kourin could not tell why she felt quail hearing that fact.

Everyone was surprised. They did not even think he would choose that choice. "Well, what will you study then?" The grandfather questioned. "It isn't children cardgame again, is it?"

Aichi did not like when people called Vanguard a _children cardgame_. He was not going to study at the Singapore Institute of Technical Studies like Koutei anyway. "E-Engineering, sir…"

"Seriously!?" They were even more surprised. "Are you sure choosing that faculty? Isn't it too hard!?" The grandmother worriedly asked.

Shizuka sighed as she knew most of them underestimated her son somehow. "Please calm down, everyone. Just let Aichi try what he planned for. Don't you think it's worth a try?" In fact, the blunet chose his future himself. The lady thought if Aichi had not become this brave, he would not make this decision on his own.

"Anyway, it's still a good choice though" Uncle Yuuchi mentioned. "We shall see, Dad" The older man nodded in agreement. The hero sighed in relief to see that everyone was okay with his idea.

The old lady saw the blonde. "Oh, how about you, Rin-chan? I see you are the same age as our Seichi and Aichi… Ah! You don't have to answer me if my question bothers you, sweetie"

The idol paused to think for a second. She had not thought of the future before. She did not feel like she was going to lie. Since Kourin needed to know what she really aimed to be. "I'm still thinking about it, ma'am" A second later she heard a ton of suggestions from Aichi's relatives. She learned that even if some of them were very strict or traditional, they actually wished another the best. The fact that the Sendous also cared for her made her upset inside. _What if they find out I'm lying?_

The next day was the great grandfather's cremation. It was already afternoon when his ashes were placed peacefully in the family grave. After placing flowers at the monument, Aichi secretly prayed to his ancestor's spirit to help him protect his princess.

They soon got back to the wooden house. While the adults were discussing the deceased's legacy, the teenagers were told not to walk around there. The blond belle preferred walking on the beach. She spent her time thinking of every event which occurred lately as she let her bare feet touch the sand and her skin feels the ocean breeze. Kourin unbraided her hair and allowed it flew in the wind. Her train of thought stopped as she heard someone was calling her name. "Kourin-san!" It was Aichi. "I thought you got lost!" The vanguard hurried his steps to her side with a worry expression.

Kourin saw the boy's action and giggled. "Don't be that worry. I just walk around here. You see… it's pretty near your great grandpa's house" The girl pointed.

The blunet nervously scratched his cheek. "I was afraid if you got caught. I didn't see you with Emi or anyone else" He did not realize when she separated from the group. "It's good that you are okay"

"Thanks, Aichi" The idol kept walking.

"You're welcome, Kourin-san" He was now walking beside her. Aichi saw his princess was deep in her thought. "Ah… Sorry? What are you thinking about?" He could hear an ocean wave when the two were quiet.

She looked up to the sky. "Random things…" Kourin started wondering if she could never reminisce her lost memories once again, what would happen. And on the other hand, if she could totally recall everything, what would she do next? _Will anything change from today?_ She began to scare of the future. The blonde felt a spark warm at the back of her hand. She realized it incidentally touched Aichi's. The little warmness could pull her off the melancholy.

It seemed like the blunet did not want it to be just an 'accidental touch'. The emerald eyes girl surprised to see her left hand being grabbed. They both stopped walking. Aichi did not know when they would be alone like this again. All he could understand was this might be the only chance he could say what he should have said long ago to her. It would be odd to her since she had just met him with her current set of memories. But the vanguard hated to regret not telling her earlier. "Kourin-san…"

"What's happened, Aichi?" She could not tell what he was going to do next. The blunet's bangs covered his eyes. Together with the hard grip on her hand, it sent a chill down her spine for some reason.

"I…" He gathered his courage to continue. "I know it's too rush for you. But… for me, I almost am too late…" Yes… even in the last minute of goodbye, he had not been brave enough to tell her his feeling. He had done nothing but letting her go. But today was not the same. The blonde puzzled at his words. She suddenly thought of what Aichi told his cousin. "I should have told you long ago- no- I want you to know that I… that I…" The blunet stuttered again. Handling his own heart rate was the hardest thing here. The feelings inside him were overwhelming. He finally bottomed up the fear and hesitation and looked up to her eyes. "I've got feelings for you, Kourin-san... I love you!" Aichi never realized how loud he spoke the last three words. His face was reddened. The vanguard saw his princess stunned. He lowered his head. "I don't aim to ruin our friendship... Please forgive me" He slowly let go of her hand, hoping she would not mad at him.

Kourin placed her left hand on her chest. "You _love_ or _loved_ me?" Aichi clearly understood her question. She really wanted to know whether he loved her present self or he just loved the old her.

The hero confidently replied the girl. "I love you both in the past, present and definitely in the future" Aichi felt he was getting strangely dramatic.

Her face turned red. "Even if... I would never recall any past we had together at all?" This was what she worried about. "Or I got amnesia again someday... Would you say the same?" The blonde belle stared into Aichi's eyes.

The vanguard gave a serious nod. "I will... Kourin-san, no matter how many time you lose your memories, I will remember everything you forget" Aichi took a vow.

"Thank you, Aichi" The blonde belle smiled with watery eyes. "Thank you for your feelings…" His oath warmed her heart. "I can't remember anything about you back then. But… I don't know why I am so glad you confessed me" She felt so familiar around him since they first met. Kourin could not give Aichi an actual answer. And she understood he did not want it now either. But she felt like this good feeling she had could develop into love someday. "Like you said, we've just met. I'm not sure for the answer…"

He knew she would answer him like this. "That's okay, Kourin-san. Let's just be friends for now" It was a bitter word to say with a smile. However, it was great she did not run away.

She nodded. Kourin closed her eyes and smiles. Tears of joy ran down her red cheeks. Those teardrops glittered in the sunlight. "Aichi, thank you very much for being here for me. Thank you…" There were mixed feelings of happiness, sadness and fear. She was happy to know Aichi loved her in a romantic way. At the same time, she was sad she could not give him an answer. And she was fear if she would lose this beautiful memory.

The sunset behind her made her golden hair looked so bright and even more breath-taking. He would pull her into his arms and give her a passionate kiss right here if only she accepted his confession. But for now, seeing her smile was enough. "I have to thank you too, Kourin-san" _Thank you for everything you have done for me… Thank you for meeting me again…_

Kourin realized that she was crying. "I'm sorry. It's just overwhelming… I guess it makes you think I'm a whining girl again" She was laughing while wiping off her tears.

Aichi shook his head and smiled. "You might not know. But I cried so many times than you" He laughed at the fact he used to be a weak and coward boy before. "Shall we get back?"

"Okay, it's getting darker now. Let's head back" The girl agreed. They walked back to the shelter not knowing someone had taken their pictures from far away…

To be continued

 **A/N: I think my writing skill is getting worse and worse… Sorry for the grammatical errors, guys. Honestly, I badly want Aichi to kiss Kourin. But I think he shouldn't… I mean it isn't the right time. (So when is the right time!?) Don't worry, I will definitely finish this fanfiction. It might take sometimes, though. Thank you very much for reading! See you next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! It's nice having time to continue this fanfiction. (Not quite a free time... I was typing a bit of this while I was sitting in the car) According to my plan, I think I would finish "Second Chance" in five chapters. You know... I want to write the service chapter too! But it must be after every hardship was gone.**

 **I hope you won't feel bored of the storyline. I'm a film student now. So I'm extremely paranoid with the plot and character development! (Not related, but I've already filmed my first movie... My free time was gone with this short film- Oh my...)**

 ***Sighed* World Grand Prix is around the corner. I haven't got enough time to take a serious practice yet. Thanks to my colleague, I had a chance testing my new combo (but fail and lose because I underestimated her T^T). She told me to teach her Vanguard! (I wanna cry!)**

 **Okay! Let's just stop talking nonsense! Here's the seventh chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination.**

Chapter Seven

The welcome tournament was going well today. It had been three days after Aichi got back from his great grandfather's funeral. It was good there was no Kourin's report in the newspaper or even the internet. Nevertheless, the vanguard felt like it was a clear sky before the storm. "Sendou-senpai!" The winner of the final match snapped the blunet to the reality.

The hero nodded and announced the tournament winner's name. "Winner, Yukihara Raku-kun!" Everyone clapped for the champion. Misaki also visited Miyaji Cardfight club today as a senior member and a sponsor. This school tournament could not succeed without Card Capital's help. The lilac beauty gave the prize to the winner. The welcome tournament finally ended. All member other than Aichi Naoki Shingo Misaki Emi and Mai left.

"Okay, Aichi will bring her here around eight o'clock. Hitsue vanguard club will join us before that" Misaki mentioned. Today was not only a welcome tournament for Miyaji's new students but also Kourin's welcome back party too. It was a plan Misaki and other fighters created behind Aichi's back, not to recall anything, but to lend her a chance to see who used to be her friends and rivals. "Ren said he might be a bit late tonight"

"I have a question," Shingo asked up.

"What is it?"

The four eyes pushed his glasses. "Is it really okay to let someone like Morikawa joins us?" That guy was crazy around the idol. Shingo concerned of what the grade 3 gorilla would do. _I afraid he will harm Sendou-kun in some way…_

The lilac beauty shook her head. "I'm sure Kai and Miwa have already explained him our current situation. It's not like Morikawa is that stupid" Misaki did not think he was a big deal. He was their friend even though he was loud and annoying. "Don't you think that gorilla will give this party more colour?" She playfully added.

"I agree. He's a funny one" Mai giggled.

"Anyway! Let's just prepare this room!" Naoki cheerfully raised his fist. He was now strangely close with Nagashiro Maki, the student body president. She allowed them to throw the party here. Maki used some trick to get them through those principals.

Aichi watched his friends redecorate the lab. "Why didn't you tell me this plan? So I might help you guys earlier" The blunet faced Misaki.

"Because we think you should spend your time with Kourin rather than this party, right? You have done so many things as her partner. We also want to do something special for her ourselves" The goddess replied. She saw the hero nodded of understanding. "Here, give this to her. It would be nice if she wears our school uniform tonight" She hand Aichi the uniform.

The vanguard was surprised. "I don't know Misaki-san has a regular length skirt too!?" Because every time he saw her in a school outfit, she always wore a long skirt.

"I actually have it, any problem?" Aichi could see an angry vein on her forehead.

The boy nervously laughed. "I'm sorry…" He and Emi helped to prepare the room before getting home at six o'clock.

"You will take me to Miyaji Cardfight club tonight!?" Kourin was surprised and excited. She had not been outside Aichi's house for three days. She did not say it was bad to stay here. But it was unexpected to her that she would have a chance to visit the certain place.

"Yes, Kourin-nee. And you should change into this uniform… Ta Da!" Emi showed her Miyaji Academy's high school uniform which Kourin really appreciated it.

"Should I style my hair?" She afraid if someone recognized her along the way.

"You no need to do that. I'm sure not many people pass that way at night" It's about 8:00 pm. "You can keep your significant style. I guess our friends love to see you that way" The vanguard smiled. The blond belle nodded. Aichi grinned like an idiot when he saw his princess in the school uniform. _It really brings back a memory…_ Emi elbowed him to snap him off.

The three entered the Physics lab which was used as Cardfight club's activity room. But everything was so dark. The hero knew it could be a part of the surprise. But some trouble could happen to his friends too. Suddenly, the light was on.

"Welcome back, Tatsunagi Kourin!" Everyone cheered in unison. There was a big hand-wrote banner on the board with the same message and a cute hand-drew chibi Kourin. The room was decorated with balloons and some fancy stuff. There were trays of snack and drinks on the table.

Kourin blushed at the thought they might a bit overdid these for her. "Th-thank you, everyone" She glanced at the fighters around her. She knew that Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Kai and Kamui were her friends but she could not remember the other.

"Ah…" The blond boy scratched his cheek. "I almost forgot. Let me introduce myself! I'm Miwa Taishi, a friend of Kai. Nice to see you again!" Miwa gave his usual goofy grin. He also explained the time when she had dragged him to Kai. The idol was surprised for the thing she had done. But Naoki and Shingo confirmed that she has been a scary woman until now.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too" The blondies shook hands.

Miwa gestured his hand to Izaki and Morikawa who were behind him. Kai's buddy about to speak but the grade 3 gorilla cut off real quick. "Hello! Do you remember me!?" The idol shakily shook her head. "I'm the great Morikawa Katsumi, a master of Aichi and the number one fan of you!" Morikawa took her hand and shook it like crazy. "Let me fight you. The power of Grade 3 shall bring you back memories of us!" Kourin froze for his cringing act and words. She could not believe she had been friend with this guy. She did not hate him. She just felt so cringe somehow.

Izaki hurriedly dragged Morikawa off before Kourin would feel too gross over his shameless friend. "Oh! My name is Izaki Yuta! Nice to meet you" The curly hair boy nervously laughed.

Other fighters introduced themselves one by one to the blond belle. Kourin happily accepted their friendly handshakes. She imagined how the time she surrounded with these people was. It was sure a great time. "Enough for the introduction. Let's start the party!" Ren cheerfully announced. The music was on, ironically, it was one of Ultra Rare's tracks.

Mai and Emi lead the idol to her special seat. The lilac beauty placed a pretty vanguard-size envelope in front of her. "We don't know if you haven't got it yet. But we decided this should be the best gift from us" Inside the envelope, there were four Saga Rare copies of Climax Jewel Knight, Evangeline. "Are you still playing Jewel Knight?"

The blonde belle smiled. "Of course I am" Misaki smiled back in relief. How come Vanguard idol did not play Vanguard anyway? "Thank you"

"Welcome" Silently but quick, Kai replied her before anyone. Saga Rare was quite expensive at this time. Everyone here might share the price in order to afford these four Saga Rare copies.

Kourin's G-zone was pretty much empty. So this tribute was quite appropriate. "Shall we have a cardfight?" Misaki picked up her noticeable Regalia deck. God knew how much she longed for this fight with her precious friend.

The emerald eyes girl faced down her First Vanguard. "Why not?" Everybody started deciding who would be the next one for her. Someone was very eager to fight Kourin. However, someone like Miwa just waived his right, sat back and watched. This match was kind of pleasant to watch. Two beautiful girls fought with two beautiful decks and the battle was just intense. The lilac goddess did her signature Heaven Quest to finish the maiden warrior off. But she intellectual guarded that attack and survived. Kourin took her turn, strode and giving power plus six thousand to the five rearguards she had on her board. Her opponent had seven cards in her hands. Two among them were useless. In this rate, Misaki could not guard all these attacks. The idol won the match.

"Not bad, Kourin. So lucky I didn't underestimate you" Kourin had never beat Misaki in the record back then (if you don't count when Misaki grade stuck). "The result might be worse if I did" She added.

The idol giggled. "I would slap your face right away if you did that" Everyone knew it was a joke. Asaka was the next fighter. The circus queen joked if this was their rematch. Unfortunately, she could still impress her master even in this time. The result remained the same. Despite the blonde belle's defeat, Asaka could not deny that the younger girl was stronger than before. Her pure strength without luck did not reach the goddess's level. But this prey was hard to be chewed.

After a few cardfight, Kourin took a break. Girls came to chat with her. While the goddess was there, Morikawa did not dare to step in. The ladies just talked with her about general topics. Misaki and Asaka did not feel like forcing the idol to recall the past. She shall remember it this way. The topics were like discussing (and complaining on) the latest spoilers like any cardfighter would do, or the upcoming tournaments. Then, the circus queen asked the maiden warrior how her time with Aichi was. She could tell Kourin was madly blushed on this subject.

Some boys were playing Vanguard while some were talking in the background. The overlord finally found a chance to speak with the Dark Irregulars user. Two young men leaned their backs against the wall, watching the party went on. "How is Suiko's record?" Kai began. He assumed the older boy found it in these few days.

Tetsu looked hesitate before pulling out his tablet. "What should I say?" The graph was little swaying. "Link Joker could damage her brain in some way" He slid his finger to the next picture. It was a comparison of hers and Kai's together with Ibuki's. "But if we compare hers to yours, we don't see it would cause such a huge problem. According to this graph, the worst thing which could occur to her is Transient Global Amnesia"

"Transient Global Amnesia?" The brunet glanced at the blonde girl. These graphs proved that each people respond to Link Joker differently. "We don't have Kourin's record" Kai now could hear Kamui, Reiji and Eiji's funny welcome rap for Kourin.

The taller guy silently nodded. "But being reversed and using Link Joker could cause her an amnesia, if her case is worse than Suiko's" Kai did not ask if the idol would permanently forget her past. Tetsu knew what was on the overlord's mind. He replied in short. "I'm afraid too"

"Are you sure not to fight Kourin-san, Tetsu-san?" Aichi asked as he walked pass them.

"I guess I'll pass" The man nodded.

"Oh well…" The hero saw them talked with serious faces for a while. "Sorry? But what were you guys talking about?" He also saw them looked at him and his princess several times while talking.

"Nothing special" The brunet answered. Even if another record of Link Joker user had arrived, there was still a lack of evidence proving Kourin's amnesia could not be cured. Kai did not want to jump to conclusions.

"I see" Aichi gave his significant innocent smile and walked to his dear girl. It seemed like she was having a great time with her friends.

That day or today, the overlord could not see the different. Miyaji Cardfight club he had seen in High School VF Circuit back then was the same club he saw today. _Maybe, the memories aren't mattered…_ It might be an untenable assertion. But he really thought the couple could go on like this.

Ren had a cardfight with her. No doubt the redhead won the match. "Lame… I activated my PSY Qualia during the match. But you can't recall your past?" He had ever fought Kourin, using PSY Qualia, long ago at the card shop PSY. This should be a good idea.

"Huh!? Really!?" Everyone asked in unison.

Shadow Paladin user placed the finger on his chin. "I haven't used it for ages. It may get rusty now"

"Ren-sama, you still remember how to activate it, don't you?" The assassin asked her king. The other just sweat dropped.

"Don't speak like I can't, A-chan!" He childishly fired back. "Of course I activated it, right, Aichi-kun?"

"Y-yeah" But as Ren had said, his PSY Qualia was not as strong as before. This airhead genius had fought independently from PSY Qualia for really a long time. "Did you sense anything, Kourin-san?" The vanguard faced the jewel knight.

Kourin rubbed her arm. "A bit shiver? I guess?" PSY Qualia bearers could send a chill down their opponents or even the audiences' spines. "I still remember nothing"

"Too bad, mine can't rewrite or wipe anyone's memories" Ren goggled his eyes at Aichi. He meant the _sanctuary incident_. "Why don't you fight her with PSY Qualia?"

Aichi did not deny. He wiped his existence off everyone's memories with the power of PSY Qualia and the evil clan, Link Joker. Despite SEED's fragment in his body, he did not know he could manage someone's memories like that time or not.

"Aichi, can you use your PSY Qualia against me?" The blonde belle asked.

"But… You didn't like my PSY Qualia, did you?" He remembered how she suffered from his dreadful behavior during PSY Qualia's obsession long ago.

Emerald met sapphire. She knew it was a scary power. However, it sure had a good side. Without PSY Qualia, Aichi could not come this far. Without PSY Qualia, they would have never met. "Please. I know you now can control the power without harming anyone… I shall recall my past if I fight you in this condition" She had a match with almost everyone here now. This time, all she wanted was having a cardfight with the blunet.

The vanguard hero could not resist the resolution in her eyes. He placed his First Vanguard on his Vanguard Circle, opposite to Kourin's. "With PSY Qualia, I might not be holding back" Aichi took a deep inhale. Their eyes met again. "Please snap me off if you think I lose control of myself… Okay?" Who knew he longed for this fight too. But if he could choose, he preferred playing this match with his pure skill.

The jewel knight drew five cards as she nodded. There was a silence across the room like this was the epic match they were all waiting for. Aichi and Kourin were both concentrate on their cards. Without any arrangement, they called in unison.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" Young maiden warrior with a giant blade appeared to be Kourin's vanguard.

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!" Aichi's vanguard appeared as a boy in a white sage outfit with a flying book. He went first. "I ride Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura. Elron moves backward" His vanguard turning to a blonde girl in shining armor holding rapier in her hands. "Turn ends" The hero's sapphire eyes glowed of using his qualia.

"My turn, draw" The blonde belle drew her card.

Someone was opening the door. Kai, who was the nearest one to the door, turned his face and saw who was coming. Two feminine figures appeared right in front of him. One was about his age. And the other one was about Kamui's age. "Can we get our sister back?" The blue haired lady asked with a calm smile.

"We worry about her, you know?" The twin drills girl added.

Cold sweat ran down the brunet's cheeks. _Why does it have to be this day, at this time?_ He could not let them interfere this important fight. He gritted his teeth.

"Won't you say something?" The little girl asked. "Who are cardfighting inside?" She questioned as she had already known the answer.

The overlord stood against them. "You shall not pass"

-to be continued-

 **A/N: Woah! I finally finished this chapter. I'm glad I can get through my great affliction and live a normal life now. (You know the latest bad news from Thailand, right?) Everything must go on. I see something in this fiction isn't going like I planned. But I think I can fix it in the next chapters. Yeah- yeah, there are some plot holes I need to fill too… I will think about it after my college's drawing camp. (I'm so hyped about this tracking and drawing camp!) See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm glad I have an actual beta reader for this story. (But I need to be beta reader for her "Yaoi on Ice" fanfiction in exchange… Thank goodness, she doesn't write fluff)**

 **I have to thank Khun-Blue Dragon Khun-amon and Khun-The great one for the reviews. Whenever I get new reviews, I'm kind of jump to continue writing this fanfiction. Your comments are truly my fuel. Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything except for the plot and my imagination.**

Chapter Eight

Kai Toshiki blocked the two sisters. If Aichi or Kourin saw them, the match would be instantly failed. "I won't let you interfere with their fight" He calmly declared.

"You think that using PSY qualia can help her?" Suiko tendentiously asked. How come Cray messengers were unable to sense the qualia?

The brunet frowned. "It's better than doing nothing but grounding her" He could not really confirm if this plan worked. This was the only answer he could give.

"Listen, the unforgivable sinister" Rekka spoked. It did not sound like she was joking. "I don't know if you are trying to redeem your sin or anything… But stop getting involved with our sister"

She was sure talking about Link Joker incident. Kai was not an original culprit. However, it was too obvious he had a big majority in that catastrophe by reversing more than a half of cardfighters round the world. "If you want **me** not to be around her, I'm fine with that" The brunet stepped forward. "But, if you want to take her away from Aichi… I'm going to stop you right away" It was unbearable for Kai to see Aichi lost his precious one again. He sent a cold glare at the blue haired girl.

Suiko was still smiling, not even shudder at his scary look. "What if I say there is zero chance she could reminisce her past with that Aichi boy, what will you say?" The girl stared back.

"What?" Kai involuntarily drew back.

"Please understand, Kai-san" Suiko continued. "Kourin had been reversed for a long time. And it affected her well-being. It's true that we lost all the memories when Link Joker was gone. Although after Takuto came back, I and Rekka unsealed those old memories, Kourin didn't" She looked at Rekka for a second and went on. "We pushed her to several CT scans, Kai-san. Takuto even used his power to solve this problem. However, her brain revealed to be permanently damaged. Her memories of you guys are absolutely washed away" She then looked at Aichi's direction. "If Kourin hadn't sacrificed her soul to Link Joker, to be by Aichi's side by that time, this wouldn't happen" The blue haired girl slowly shook her head.

"Even the neurosurgeons cannot help her" The younger girl bitterly added. "Link Joker, as an evil clan, didn't give power to anyone for free. I don't understand why the culprit like you doesn't get any trouble, you lucky bastard" Normally, Rekka was not been this rude. She just spilled what she had in her mind. She did not get it why her sister must be the only one who suffered from Link Joker. _Why not this guy?_

"As you see, Link Joker affects each people's brains differently…" She looked over Kai's head. "Right, Tetsu-san?"

The overlord turned his back to see the tall guy behind him. _They secretly did contact each other?_ Tetsu nodded. "Wait…" _Are you on her side?_

"Oh… Don't blame him for not telling you sooner. I asked Tetsu-san to keep my record a secret. So you wouldn't engage in this" She eyed on Tetsu and back to Kai. "But it doesn't matter now"

The Dark Irregulars user sighed. "It hasn't mattered at the first place" He stated. When Kai asked for the Link Joker records, he hesitated at first. But today, he did not see it was a problem at all.

Kai tried to catch up with the three. _So… Link Joker damage each user differently. Not only that she used to be reversed, but she also used Link Joker when it came to the moon incident. And this damn clan damaged Kourin's brain badly. She had got a permanent amnesia. Her sisters tried to save her. But she is hopeless._ The brunet remained in silence. _Suiko and Rekka investigated the cause of her amnesia and ended up with Tetsu's research… They told him to keep their visit and Suiko's record a secret. So we won't be curious and get involve?_

"I don't think staying quiet and grounding Kourin like these work" The young man commented. "Tell her the truth and give her freedom must be the best choice" The brunet slightly nodded in agreement.

"You guys barely understand anything" The twin drills girl exclaimed. "You know why we pretend to have amnesia like her? It's because we don't want her to feel lonely! Like… at least we are the same!" She and Suiko also had their brains scanned whenever the blond belle had. And they begged the doctors to fake the results. So she would not feel so isolated. "I have to shut my mouth every time I want to talk about my old friends. Don't you think I will be missing Mai-chan and Emi-chan too!? We have to shut up and shut down every relationship with our old friends for her…" The little girl bit her lip. "You know what? Despite the amnesia, Kourin is the same. She hasn't even changed. As much as we're happy noticing this, it frightens us. We know with our instinct that if she found Aichi, she would try to find her past. Even if she fail to recall them, she would doubtlessly fall for him again… We don't hate him, but his personality… If anything occurred in the future, he will immediately jump right to the battlefield as a hero" Kai saw it was true about the vanguard. "Think about it. Won't Kourin sacrifice herself for him again? Won't she risk her life for the second or third time? Won't she suffer?" She asked as wiping her tears. "She hurts enough"

Suiko gently patted Rekka on the shoulder. "Can you give our sister back? We don't want her to get hurt again"

Kai kept quiet until this point. He let the girls speak enough. He could tell their concern was true. However, their choice was wrong. "I understand that Link Joker catastrophe was my fault. I'm not going to deny it. You said you don't want her to get hurt. See what you have done for her… You lied to her. You kept her grounded. You let her suffer from her curiosity. And you are going to take her away from the one who can make her smile!? How ridiculous!?" He did not notice his sound was raising up in every sentence he spoke. "I don't know about you. I don't know what that blonde looked like when she was with you. But I know about Aichi" He took his breath. "Not even a single day that guy forgets about her. I can tell he was hiding his pain of missing her. But all I see today is Aichi and Kourin in genuine happy faces" It was said that the hero's smile could light up the world. And it was true. The brunet had not seen that heartful smile since the moon incident. He finally saw it a few days ago. "If Kourin wants to be with Aichi, you suppose to let her do what she pleases. That guy won't let her risk herself or even cry once again. How the hell he would do that!? Listen. DON'T. UNDERESTIMATE. MY. FRIEND!" It was men's pride and priority to protect their women.

The overlord finally realized he was shouting at the two sisters. Everyone in the lab stared at his group in shock. The blonde belle was about to check her sixth damage. She dropped a card in her hand, seeing her sisters. It revealed to be a heal trigger. But at this point, no one cared about the match at all. "Suiko? Rekka?" Kourin's heart sank, as well as Aichi's. Emi and Mai too shocked to see the twin drills girl.

 _Kai was right…_ Suiko gave a melancholic smile at Kai. "If Aichi can prove that he's able to protect her, I wish I could let her be with him" The brunet was curious with her words. He forgot to block her way. Neither Tetsu did. The two idols stepped inside the room easily. "It's nice to meet everyone again" This normal greeting sentence sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"What are you doing here!?" Naoki jumped to obstruct her from Aichi and Kourin.

"Is it obvious enough that we are getting our sister back?" Rekka asked.

Aichi gestured at the porcupine to step aside. Naoki was going to argue. The hero gently pushed his friend off his way. "Suiko-san, Rekka-san, I have no problem handing Kourin-san back to you. But could you please ask her first? If she decides to go back, we will respect her decision. I think it's better for her to let her choose whatever choice she pleases" He calmly suggested, hoping the elder girl would understand.

"If it wasn't this condition, at this moment, we wouldn't be forcing her," Suiko said as she picked up her tablet. She turned it to Aichi and his friends. It showed a picture of the blunet and the blonde idol with a clear face happily walked on the beach. There were also pictures when Aichi grabbed Kourin's hand. Those pictures could lead to huge misunderstanding. "One paparazzi took these pictures" She was not sound like she was kidding. "He threatened us. We're buying time, Kourin. If we stop giving him money, he will post these photos on the internet" The room was too quiet. It was easy to hear someone's gulp. They knew what would happen next if the photos were posted. Her fan across the country would go wild. The gossip would spread like a wildfire. She would face a huge wave of hate for not being _pure and untouched_ like the ordinary idol should be. Her life would be collapsed to pieces. "Kourin, can you come back with us?" The blonde understood. They were going to bankrupt soon if she did not go back with them. "We are still able to make everything right. Tomorrow we will make a statement about your absent toward those reporters. And I'm sure our attorney can solve this problem in time" The two sisters and Takuto calmly adjourned her interview and shows since they noticed her missing. For a group of reporters who had chased Kourin almost a week ago, her personal manager told them she just loved to go to library especially when she stressed with her new song. And told them not to disturb her private time. It was quite a stupid assertion. It could buy some time, though.

Aichi felt an invisible limb in his throat. Ruining her life was the final thing he wanted. And he was going to ruin her life and her future for real, _again_.

"Excuse?" Kai spoke. "I suspect this is one part of your plan" He did not believe she could explain this situation all of sudden after losing in a debate with him.

"Don't you dare say that!" Rekka irritatedly retorted. "Who the hell can be kidding with this damn fatal status?" It was not like she was that sadist sister. That was such a cruel way to force someone home.

"What's your plan?" The brunet lost his cool.

"Kai-kun, stop" Aichi patiently ordered, not begging.

"…" As far as he knew Aichi. This guy hardly ordered the brunet. He shut his mouth, knowing that he started to exaggerate this issue.

"I…" The hero paused, realizing her life-threaten problem was out of his hand. He was a coward not to even glance his princess. He did not want to lose her. And as much as he loved her, he made a decision. "I agree with you, Suiko-san" Aichi felt many of his friends gasped at his choice. It was the best way to save her. It would be no good if some fan misunderstood that Kourin had slept with him during her absent. He knew this decision hurts her. However, it would be the last. So she would not suffer from him anymore. "But please continue finding the way to cure her amnesia!" The vanguard bowed at the two sisters. "Please! I'm begging!"

Suiko shook her head. "I'm sorry" She truly apologized. Aichi looked up at her, puzzled. "Her amnesia is incurable" She felt guilty to crush her sister's dream. "She had absorbed too much miasma from you. Together with using Link Joker and being reversed, her old memories are permanently demolished" The explanation just slapped the blunet right in the face. Now he and his crew understood why no matter how they tried, the girl recalled nothing.

"T-that's not true…" The blond belle murmured in shock.

"It's the truth, Kourin" The blue haired idol replied. "We're sorry for not telling you earlier" Suiko walked to the shocked her and gave her a sisterly hug. "I will explain everything to you when we get home. Let's just start over" She loosened her hug.

Kourin looked at Aichi. She could not blame him for letting her go since he did it for her sake. Because he adored her too much to see her being assaulted. _But… why can't he be my knight? It's impossible. But why can't he just pull my hand and run away together? Why?_ There was a pain in her chest. The pain from knowing her amnesia was incurable was nothing compare to this. She looked around the lab, met everyone's eyes. _Why do I have to leave them since we have just met?_ Ironically, she clearly knew the answers to all the questions she had. "Aichi"

"I'm sorry…" The apology was the only thing he could say to her.

"Can we meet again?" The idol quietly asked, knowing the answer. She just wanted him to lie her.

Aichi tried hard to fake a smile, knowing she did not want the truth. "Sure" The boy bit his shaking lip. She did not want to see him cry and he knew it.

The memories of him in this short-yet-beautiful period of time ran through her mind.

… _I-is that you, Kourin-san!?_

… _I've promised you that we must meet again_

… _And I think you're still pretty tsundere as before, Kourin-san_

… _Will Kourin-san come to Miyaji with us?_

… _A-are you still mad at me?_

… _Kourin-san is my precious one_

… _I've got feelings for you, Kourin-san... I love you!_

… _I will... Kourin-san, no matter how many time you lose your memories, I will remember everything you forget_

… _Stand up, Vanguard!_

She needed to do something. No. She knew what to do to make everything right. It might be risky but worth a try. "I'll keep this as a promise" The emerald eyes girl softly smiled at the blunet. This time, it was not a lie.

"Let's head back. The limo is already here" Rekka pulled her hand.

"Can I gather my deck before we go?"

"Sure" The little sister replied.

The blonde picked up her cards. When she finished, Misaki and Emi walked to her and gave her an embrace. The lilac beauty said nothing. Because she did not want to say goodbye. The Ultra Rare finally left.

The doors were shut. Aichi fell down to his knees. He saw Kourin's heal trigger was left on the floor. He realized her game had not over yet. He picked it up, looked at it. And started shaking. He could not do anything. It was obvious that from now on, they need to pretend like nothing ever happened. He would never be by her side. They would never meet again. All for her sake.

Shingo kneeled down to pat Aichi's back. Naoki and Kamui were frustrated and started to rant. Miwa did not dare to be a comic relief as always. It would make the situation worst. Girls were shedding tears. Kai turned away from the hero, clenching his hand into a fist. _Why am I so useless?_ He helped Aichi with nothing. He could do nothing for them. The fist was shaking in pain. Misaki stepped aside him. It was the first time they hugged in public.

The hero looked at the banner on the board. _So irony…_ All he could do was admiring her from a far distance, wishing her a good luck. It was not the fault of their stars. It was because he was too weak to be his princess's knight. He was too weak to keep his promise. _Even if I can't be your knight, you will be my princess forever. I love you… Goodbye, Kourin-san._

 **To be continued**

 **A/N:** I hope I didn't make things too dramatic. Well, Japanese idol fans are real scary. (You can see in Bakuman. When Azuki is revealed to be Saiko's girlfriend, her fan really go wild with anger).For the next chapters, other characters are going to take actions. So please give them some time for standing up and moving on… Thanks for reading… and hopefully a review. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
